


It's Something You Learn

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Painted Whore" Verse, Actor Castiel, Actor Dean, Actor Sam, Alternate Universe, F/M, Rating May Change, The whole cast of Supernatural are either actors or crew members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took me a split second to realize that the “something solid” was actually a person. And not just a person. Dean Winchester. </p><p>“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” I apologized hurriedly.<br/>He looked from his soiled shirt up at me. I was surprised at the harsh glare he sent me.<br/>“Seriously?! Next time maybe you should look where the hell you're going!” he snapped.<br/>“I-I…what?” I asked.</p><p>Addison thought that landing a guest spot on Bookrealm was a dream come true. But not when the leading man is such a jerk!</p><p>This is a slow burn (but don't worry, not too slow) fic, between Dean and Addison (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

Addison’s POV

 

            I sat across the table from Ruby, trying to concentrate on the script in my hands. The problem was I knew she was staring at me, eager for me to finish reading it so we could move on to whatever else she had on our agenda. Love her to bits, but I always have trouble reading when I know she’s impatient.

            “Come on Addison, it’s not even that long,” she griped.

            “I know, I know. Maybe if you would stop staring at me like I’m an uneducated rube because I’m a slower reader than you, I’d finish faster,” I said, peering at her over the top of the script.

            She huffed at me and stood up from the table; straightening none existent wrinkles out of her pencil skirt.

            “I’m going on a coffee run then. You want anything?” she asked.

            “Caramel swirl latte please. Oh and a--”

            “Chocolate chip scone. Right. Like I didn’t already know that.”

            “Why bother even asking then?”

            “I was just being polite.”

            “Careful how often you do that. You might hurt yourself,” I teased.

            She rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and strutting out of the room. I shook my head, turning my attention back to the pages I was holding. With Ruby gone I finished the rest quickly, smiling as I read.

            Bookrealm has been my favorite show since it started. It’s about two brothers, Jensen and Jared Ackles, who track down books that have fallen to Earth from an alternate universe known as Bookrealm. The books are enchanted and full of terrible creatures that the boys track down and dispose of when there’s trouble.

            I remember liking it right from the start, but I was worried it would get canceled after the first season. See the whole first season they were searching for their Dad and once they found him I wasn’t sure people would keep watching if they didn’t switch it up a little. The first two seasons it’s pretty much just “monster of the week” kind of stuff. Which was awesome, don’t get me wrong, but I’d heard rumors that the rating were down.

            Luckily they added a twist and brought in a new character. Misha was a sorcerer from Bookrealm who rebelled against orders he was given to help the boys track down the books and return them where they belong. He’s wicked cool. Since he’s kind of like a celestial type being he doesn’t have to sleep or eat and he’s strong and he can smite people. I mean, he can literally grab a person’s forehead and _smite_ them.

            Anyway I’ve been acting, mostly bit roles, since I was fifteen. I got my “big break” when I was seventeen, shortly after Bookrealm started, on a TV show that aired on Nickelodeon. It was a typical show about high schoolers going through the ups and downs of their teenage lives. Unfortunately it only lasted two seasons. I did a guest spot on Criminal Minds and I was a vampire’s victim on Vampire Diaries. It wasn’t until I landed a movie role that I started getting a little more attention. Still, if someone had told me a few months ago that I’d land a guest spot on Bookrealm, I’d have laughed in their face. But when Ruby heard they were looking for a girl to play a kick ass book hunter for a few episodes she immediately sent them my film reel, which landed me an audition.

I hadn’t actually been able to read with Dean Winchester, the guy who played Jensen, but they had paired me with Sam, his brother on and off screen. His character, Jared, was the softer of the two brothers. He kicked ass just as hard, but knew how to handle delicate situations. In the scene they had us read we were debating what the best way to take down a dragon was. I was nervous as hell reading with him, but apparently it went okay since I landed the role.

Ruby burst through the door a moment later, jerking me out of my thoughts. She set my coffee in front of me, along with a paper bag that I knew was carrying the chocolate chip scone. God I love chocolate.

“Finished?” she asked.

“Yes. I like it.”

“Good, cause they need you there right away,” she said casually, sipping her own coffee. She takes it black. Like her soul.

            “What?!”

            “Oh come on. It’s not like the flight to Canada is that long. We’ll be there by noon.”

            “We’re leaving today?” I asked, gaping at her.

            “Yes. In about twenty minutes actually.”

            “I haven’t even packed! And where the hell am I staying?”

            “Relax, you’re stuffs already been packed and I booked you a suite at some fancy hotel,” she said flippantly.

            “But—

            “No buts. Let’s go.”

 

            A few hours later we were in Canada, milling around the set of Bookrealm. Well, I was milling anyway. Ruby had gone off to chat with Crowley, the director and producer of the show. I was glad I was already wearing something presentable when Ruby whisked me off to get on the plane. I had chosen a pair of blue skinny jeans and a gossamer silver top with a kind of circular pattern stitched on in black. I moussed my hair, a little shorter than shoulder length, dark brown with red highlights and loosely curly, and let it do it’s thing naturally. On my feet was my trusty pair of black, low top, chucks. Ruby had also high jacked my face on the plane and thrown on some makeup to make my hazel eyes “pop.”

I smiled, taking in everything around me. Unfortunately I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going and I crashed into something solid, spilling my coffee, which Ruby had shoved at me when we got off the plane for whatever reason. It took me a split second to realize that the “something solid” was actually a person. And not just a person. Dean Winchester.

            Whoa. He was even better looking in person than he was on TV. He was taller than I thought he’d be too, probably like 6’1. His jaw was sculpted and there was a faint trace of stubble, like he’d skipped shaving that morning. His hair was light brown and spiked up just slightly like it was on the show. And his eyes. Holy mother of God, I didn’t even know that shade of green existed. And I’m staring. Stop staring. Say something!

            “Oh my God, I am so sorry!” I apologized hurriedly.

            He looked from his soiled shirt up at me. I was surprised at the harsh glare he sent me.

            “Seriously?! Next time maybe you should look where the hell you're going!” he snapped.

            “I-I…what?” I asked.

            “What, are you deaf as well as blind? Jesus, if they hire one more useless PA I’m gonna lose it,” he grumbled, and just like that he was storming off.

            I stared after him, shocked that Dean Winchester, the actor I looked up to, was so rude. I mean what the hell?

            “Uh, sorry about that,” a voice next to me said.

            I glanced over to see Sam standing there, looking guilty. Not that he had anything to feel guilty about.

            “It’s not your fault he’s so grumpy,” I said before I could stop myself. I clapped a hand over my mouth, blushing. Sam just laughed.

            “Yeah, he’s kind of rough around the edges. Plus he’s really not a morning person. I’m Sam by the way,” he said, offering his hand.

            “Addison,” I replied, shaking it.

            “Oh! You’re the guest.”

            “Yep, that’s me.”

            “Dean called you a PA.”

            “It’s okay. I didn’t make a great first impression with the whole, spilling coffee all over him thing.”

            “Follow me, we’ll get you another cup,” Sam said, smiling warmly.

            Well, at least one of the brothers seemed nice.

            We chatted for a while, talking about the upcoming episode until a PA, her name was Anna, showed up to take us off to wardrobe and then hair and makeup. I made sure to thank her since I was sure she’d probably been snapped at enough by people.

            When I made it to the set, everyone else was already there, crowded around a few tables, glancing over scripts. Sam patted the open seat next to him. I sat down and flipped through the pages, trying to fit in.

            “Alright everyone. I believe introductions are in order!” Crowley called, getting everyone’s attention. I shrank back in my seat.

            “Introductions?” Dean asked incredulously.

            “We have a guest this week Dean, or did you forget?”

            Dean glanced around the table, clearly looking for a new face. When his eyes fell on me a scowled.

            “Coffee girl? Coffee girl is the guest?”

            “It’s Addison actually,” I said, shooting him a look.

            “No. No way. I want her out of here,” Dean griped.

            “She hasn’t even been here a whole day Dean. What could she possibly have done?” Crowley asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. The rest of the cast looked on nervously.

            “She spilled her coffee all over me this morning!”

            “On accident,” Sam chimed in.

            “Oh butt out Sam,” Dean growled.

            “What? It was an accident Dean. Chill out.”

            “I’m not interested in working with some dewy eyed chick straight out of acting school with no experience.”

            I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, turning to face Dean.

            “Look, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right to talk to me like that. I may not have been acting as long as you have, but this is not my first gig. I have experience. So I spilled my coffee on you. It was an _accident_. There’s no need to act like such a big headed jerk-face when you don’t even know me, so back the hell off,” I said, keeping my voice carefully steady, but still angry enough to get the point across.

            It took me a second to realize that might not have been the best idea. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. My eyes locked with Ruby’s. She looked like she was torn between clapping and strangling me for blowing this. I was surprised when I saw that Sam was trying to hold back his laughter. A quick glance around told me the rest of the cast thought it was pretty funny too. Even Crowley was sporting a barely contained smirk. When my eyes finally landed on Dean I was satisfied to see him gaping like a fish.

            “Oh you are so fired,” he snarled, turning to Crowley.

            “Not so fast there Dean. Addy’s, can I call you Addy?” he paused, looking at me for approval. I nodded. “Good. Addy’s agent had us sign a contract. She’ll be here for three episodes. At least,” Crowley informed him.

            Dean looked absolutely livid. I sat back down, looking at the script and shaking my head. That was insane. Sam gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Crowley cleared his throat.

            “Right. Now that we’re gotten that over with, how about those introductions?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Addison’s POV

 

            “Cut!” Crowley yelled, stopping the scene.

            I shot Dean a look. We were supposed to be working together to rescue Sam, after he’d been taken captive by a shifter, but he was barely interacting with me at all, being all broody and saying his lines facing the wall.

            “Come on Dean I know I bruised your ego yesterday, but this is like, a two minute scene. This is our job. The least you could do is act professional,” I said, trying my best not to snap at him.

            “Oh you didn’t bruise my ego, but you sure as hell ruined my shirt Coffee Girl,” he snapped.

            “Still with the coffee?!”

            He didn’t even bother to respond, sauntering over to makeup to get his face touched up. Lucky he walked away too. The only reason I haven’t punched him yet is because I don’t want to make the makeup girl’s job any harder.

            “Um, excuse me?”

            I turned to see Castiel Novak, the dude who played Misha, standing there awkwardly, hands stuffed into the pockets of his oversized trench coat.

            “Oh hi! You’re Castiel right?”

            “Yes, although just Cas is fine. And you’re Addy. Or do you prefer Addison?” he asked, tilting his head. Wow. This guy was the same off screen as he was on it.

            “I’m cool with either. But I’m pretty partial to Addy,” I said smiling.

            “I thought it would be a good idea to introduce myself since I wasn’t here yesterday. Although I heard you gave Dean a pretty hard time.”

            “Pfft, is that what he told you?”

            “Well, he mentioned some crazy girl who dumped her coffee all over him and then called him a jerk face. You seem perfectly normal to me,” he said, offering a small smile.

            “The coffee thing was actually an accident, but the yelling thing…in my defense he was being ridiculously rude,” I explained, returning his smile.

            “That’s Dean I suppose. He can be…difficult.”

            I scoffed, nodding in agreement.

            “We’re gonna take five and then start up again!” Crowley announced.

            “Wanna get coffee?” I asked Cas.

            “Careful, she might spill it on you,” Dean warned as he brushed past me.

            “For the love of— Let it go already!” I called after him.

            Before we could head over to the coffee station Chuck Shirley, the writer, stepped in front of me.

            “H-hello. I’m uh, I’m—pages!” he said nervously, shoving a stack of pages at me.

            “Oh. Thanks Chuck,” I smiled warmly at him, hoping a friendly gesture would calm him down. It seemed to do the trick when he smiled back.

            “Sorry for the whole, shoving the script at you. I’m always a little jumpy when I’m handing out new pages,” he explained.

            “Hey no biggie, I would be too if I knew people were gonna act out scenes I’d written,” I assured him.

            “You’d think since it’s been over three years I’d be used to it by now.”

            “Five minutes are up! Back on set!” Crowley shouted into his mega phone.

            “That was fast. Sorry Cas. Rain check on the coffee?” I asked.

            He nodded, wandering off to his trailer until he was needed.

            I walked back over to the motel room set and sat on the bed, sighing. If Dean didn’t get his head out of his ass we were gonna be here all night. The bed dipped next to me. I was surprised to see Dean sitting there. He glanced over at me.

            “I just want to get this scene done,” he said.

            “Yeah. Me too.”

            “This doesn’t mean I want anything to do with you outside of filming.”

            “The feelings mutual,” I said, smiling sweetly.

            “Actors in place! And Action!”

 

            Dean (technically Jensen), sighed and got to his feet, running a hand over his eyes before turning to me.   

“Look shifters like to hide underground, so I’d reckon the thing probably has Sammy somewhere in the sewers,” he said.

“Seems like a good enough place to start.”

“You ever taken one on before.”

“No. I’m still pretty new to the whole evil creatures actually existing thing. I’ve read about them though,” I said.

“Impressive. Pop quiz. How do you kill one?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Silver bullet.”

“Very good. I still don’t think you should come with though Piper.”

“It came from a book in my town’s library Jensen. I’m coming with you,” I said stubbornly, getting to my feet and grabbing my gun from my bag.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but when he saw the look on my face he thought better of it and held up his hands in defeat. I grinned, tucking my gun into the back of my jeans and throwing on my jacket. When I reached for my keys he stopped me.

“We’re taking my car.”

I rolled my eyes, but nodded and followed him out the door.

“Cut! That’s a wrap everybody!” Crowley called.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” I said, turning to Dean.

“Whatever.”

And with that lovely little exchange he was heading off toward his trailer. I shook my head and headed off to my own trailer to grab my stuff. As soon as I was ready I called the driver Ruby had hired to drive me to and from work and headed back to my suite.

The suite Ruby had booked me was really too big for one person, but it was freakin beautiful. There were two bedrooms, a huge living room, an oversized bathroom and even a small kitchen. The whole suite was furnished with deep reds, whites and golds. It made the rooms feel warm.

I flung my stuff haphazardly onto the bed and headed to the bathroom to wash the makeup off. One look at the Jacuzzi tub and my plan for a quick shower went right out the window. I cranked up the warm water and poured in copious amounts of bubble bath (that I bring with me whenever I travel thank you very much). I stripped quickly and slipped into the tub, sighing as the jets soothed my sore muscles.

I tried not to let my mind wander to Dean, but of course it did anyway. I’d built him up in my mind, assuming he was an awesome guy who was just as cool as his character. That was naïve of me to believe I guess. I shook the thought away, dunking my head under the water and scrubbing the makeup off my face.

After what seemed like hours later I finally dragged myself out of the tub and threw on a pair of sweats and a long-sleeved crop top, dark gray with deep purple and blue flowers on it. Plopping down on my bed I had just picked up the phone to order room service when there was a knock at the door. I huffed, pulled myself up off the bed, trudged over to the door, and yanked it open.

“Surprise!” Sam shouted, throwing confetti in my face.

“What the—

I looked behind Sam, realizing that the whole cast, and some of the crew, were standing there with shit eating grins on their faces.

“We though we’d surprise you since you had kind of a rough first day. Plus we need an excuse to get drunk!” Sam said, pushing past me inside with the throng of people following. Despite the fact I hate surprised, I was flattered by the gesture. I watched as everyone went by. Cas was the last one in. I caught him by the arm.

“I can’t help but notice someone is absent,” I whispered.

“We thought it might be best to leave him out of the festivities given the negative attitude you two seem to share toward each other,” he explained.

“Wise choice,” I said with a grin, patting his shoulder.

Before he could reply I was grabbed by the hand and dragged into the living room where everyone was milling around. Sam was on the phone, presumably ordering room service. Charlie, the girl who had dragged me away was now shoving a beer into my hand and demanding I tell her who my “otp” for Harry Potter is. Luckily I’m a fangirl so I was prepared with an answer.

“Oh Drarry all the way. I mean, in the six book Harry practically stalked Draco, and you just can’t fake that kind of underlying sexual tension.”

Charlie looked like she was gonna explode with excitement.

“Right?! That’s what I’m saying. And let me just say, I’m so glad you said the six book and not the movie or I would have to question our friendship,” she said seriously.

“Please, the six movie had nothing on the book. They left so much out!”

And thus we launched into a heated debate over who the best characters were and how there should have been lots of steamy gay sex between Draco and Harry.

A little while later the party was in full swing. Ellen and Jo were trying to get Cas drunk by handing him shot after shot, but the guy had a really high tolerance for alcohol so it wasn’t really going as planned. Becky was lying all over Chuck who looked like he wasn’t quite sure what to do. I noticed Bobby, who played the boys real father figure on the show, chatting with Samandriel and Kevin. Despite his gruff appearance he was a big softy.

I excused myself from Charlie’s company and went to my room to change, realizing that I’d been around people in sweatpants for the better part of an hour. I slipped on a pair of jeans, not skinnies though because who wants to fight with skinny pants at 9:30 at night and decided the crop top was okay. Even though I didn’t particularly want to, I also threw on a real bra as opposed to the sports bra I had previously been wearing, and rejoined the party. The whole room was silent when I came back. I followed their gaze toward the door and saw Dean leaning against it.

“Hey thanks for the invite guys,” he drawled sarcastically.

Everyone turned to look at me, clearly wondering if I was gonna throw him out or not. I shrugged, choosing to ignore Dean’s presence and continue my conversation with Charlie.

“You sure you don’t mind that he’s here?” she asked.

“We have two see each other everyday for work anyway. It’s no big deal. I can be perfectly well behaved,” I said.

Sam came over a moment later.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked.

I nodded and let him lead me away from the rest of the group.

“Look, I know Dean can be a pain in the ass and he really did give you a hard time today, but would you mind talking to him anyway?”

“I’m not the one with the problem Sam,” I reminded him.

“Exactly. Maybe you could be the bigger person and try to fix things. Otherwise it’s gonna be uncomfortable, for everyone, on set.”

I sighed. Sam was guilt tripping me and of course because I have an extremely guilty conscience, I made my way into the kitchen where I had just seen Dean go, presumably to grab another beer.

“Um. Hi,” I greeted awkwardly.

“Do you have anything decent to drink?” he asked, still rummaging in the fridge.

“Charlie brought beer. Sam brought wine. Ellen brought tequila and vodka, and I think Bobby brought whiskey.”

At the mention of whiskey Dean perked up slightly.

“Where?”

I handed him a glass and pointed toward the counter. Once he had poured some, he took a long slow sip, smiling.

“Bobby always did know how to pick a good whiskey,” he said. When he realized it was me he was talking to his smile fell.

“Come on Dean can’t we start over? I’m sorry I spilled coffee on you, even if it was an accident. And I’m sorry I yelled at you in front of everyone,” I said, offering a small smile. He didn’t return it.

“Thanks for the apology.”

I waited.

“And?”

“And what?” he asked, taking another sip.

“Aren’t you going to apologize for how you treated me?” I prompted.

“Hmm. Nah, I’m good.”

“You’re…are you kidding me?”

“What? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

I gaped at him.

“You are absolutely infuriating,” I snarled.

He shrugged, downed the rest of his drink, and brushed past me.

“That whiskey was the only highlight of the lame party by the way,” he murmured.

I stared after him, still looking at the door even after he had gone. The room was once again silent.

“Uh, alright everyone. I think it’s time to call it a night,” Sam called.

There was a collective murmur of agreement as everyone began filing out, each stopping to say goodbye on his or her way. Cas, who Ellen and Jo had finally succeeded in getting drunk, pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek that I’m sure he would apologize for and be embarrassed about tomorrow. Bobby gave my shoulder and squeeze and Charlie pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Sam stayed for a little while to help me clean up the mess.

“So I guess talking to Dean didn’t really do much,” he said sheepishly.

“I apologized and he just…” I trailed off, shaking my head.

“He’s really not a bad guy. He’s just had a rough time.”

“A rough time?”

“Yeah. It’s not really my business to talk about though. Sorry. Just, try to cut him a little slack.”

“Alright? But only cause you asked and you I actually like,” I said, grinning.

He pulled me in for a bear hug.

“You’re like the little sister I never wanted.”

I laughed and punched his arm, waving goodbye as he headed out the door.

With everyone gone I could finally collapse into bed. I yanked off my bra and jeans and didn’t even both with pajama pants. I climbed into bed completely drained and zonked out the second my head hit the pillow. And if I happened to dream about Dean, despite all the crap he’s been pulling, that was my business.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Addison’s POV

 

            “Ugh! He’s absolutely insufferable! Last week he just barged in on a party that he wasn’t even invited to and didn’t talk to anyone. Then when I tried to make nice with him and apologized for the coffee thing, for the millionth time, he refused to return the gesture and didn’t apologize for being such a jerk! Then when I saw him at work the next day he was hung over and more ornery toward me than usual. And yesterday I tripped right in front of him and he didn’t ask if I was okay!”

            “Can I put the phone back to my ear again or are you gonna yell some more?” Ruby drawled.

            I sighed.

            “No, no I’m good. Sorry, I needed to vent,” I said sheepishly.

            “I get it. He sounds like a total dick.”

            “That’s the understatement of the century.”

            “Other than the Dean debacle, how are things going?” she asked.

            “Great. Everyone else is really nice, very welcoming and fun to be around. Sam especially. He’s really gone above and beyond to make me feel at home,” I said, smiling.

            “Do I sense a crush?”

            “Ew! God no! First of all he’s married. And second of all he’s more like a brother type than a boyfriend.”

            “He is the better looking brother though. Wouldn’t you agree?”

            “Uh…No, no I wouldn’t actually.”

            “Oh really?” she asked, sounding surprised.

            “Dean’s a jerk. It doesn’t make his outward appearance any less—

            “Hella sexy?”

            “Okay, please never use the word hella ever again. And I think I’d prefer the term babe. Yeah. That works. He’s a babe,” I said.

            “Alright. Babe it is then. I still say Sam’s hotter, but whatever floats your boat I guess.”

            “My God you are such a Jared girl!” I teased.

            “Come on. Like you’re not a Jensen girl,” she challenged.

            “I used to be. Now…”

            There was a beat of silence, neither of us sure what to say.

            “I’m sorry he didn’t turn out as wonderful as you thought he would be,” Ruby said seriously.

            I smiled slightly despite the situation. Even though Ruby was a ball buster who used sarcasm as her greatest weapon, I knew she actually cared about me.

            “It’s alright. I think I’ll survive.”

            “Promise you’ll give him hell and won’t take any of his shit?”

            “Promise.”

            “Good. I’ll talk to you later then.”

            “Okay. Night.”

            “Night.”

            I hung up, glancing at the clock. It was 10:45…shit! I sprang out of bed and threw on the first pieces of clothing my hands touched. Which wound up being a dark blue tank top and a pair of light blue Bermuda shorts. Welp, definitely could have done worse. I bolted out the door to find the car already waiting for me.

            “Hey Adam, sorry I’m late,” I said as I climbed into the car.

            “No problem Addy. I don’t mind waiting,” he said, giving me a shy smile.

            Adam was possibly the cutest kid on the planet. He was seventeen and his Mom was some actress who had some pull around the acting circuit. He did a lot of odd jobs for people around different studios. We passed the drive with idle chatter just like we did every morning and he casually mentioned that he was single. I sidestepped the implication as gently as I could, given I was a little too old for him. He didn’t seem to take it to heart, waving at me as he drove away.

            I turned to head toward set, stopping when I noticed Dean standing there smirking at me.

            “Can I help you?” I asked.

            “That your boyfriend?”

            “Did he look old enough to be my boyfriend?”

            “I don’t know. What are you like sixteen?” he asked snarkily.

            “Try twenty-one there Dean. And what are you now like thirty?” I said, glaring.

            “I’m twenty-six sweetheart.”

            “Wow. Those dark circles under your eyes make you look a lot older. Having trouble getting to sleep.”

            His smirk faltered slightly. He opened his mouth to respond, but ended up just shaking his head and turning to walk away.

            “Did I hit a nerve?” I called after him.

            “It takes more than a little jab to get to me Coffee Girl!” he yelled back over his shoulder.

            I rolled my eyes. I’m starting to think he’s just calling me that because he doesn’t remember what my actual name is.

            “Ah! Addy, there you are,” Crowley said, coming toward me with a devilish (teehee) smile on his face.

            “You wanted to see me?” I asked, confused.

            “Yes. I have exciting news.”

            I waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. He was looking at me expectantly.

            “Oh! Uh, what is your exciting news Crowley?” I asked with as much peppiness as I could muster.

            “I’m glad you asked! Just got the rating from this weeks episode and they were through the damn roof!” he exclaimed.

            “That’s fantastic!” I said, not faking my enthusiasm this time.

            “And, according to Becky your character is quite a hit.”

            “Becky? How does she know?”

            “She’s also our resident social media junkie. Apparently twitter is just a buzz with people’s opinions on your character. And most of the buzz is quite good.”

            “Really?” I asked, getting over the shock of people liking me as well as hearing scary snarky British Crowley talk about Twitter.

            “Truly. Tumblr is even crazier.”

            “Wow that’s—wait you’re on tumblr?”

            “Between you and me?” he asked, glancing around and gesturing for me to lean in so he could whisper. “I own tumblr.”

            “You do not!”

            “I’d cross my heart if I had one.”

            “Well so do I, what’s you’re url?” I asked.

            “sexy-british-king-of-hell.”

            “No way! I totally follow you!”

            “Shhhh! Keep it down. Now one else knows,” he hissed.

            “I won’t tell I swear.”

            “Good. Now get into makeup and head to set.”

            I watched him go, still in awe that Crowley ran one of my favorite blogs. Becky had to keep asking me to stop grinning while she did my makeup. Even Dean’s attitude couldn’t bring me down today.

 

Two Weeks Later

 

Bookrealm Scene:

 

            “Misha duck!” Jensen yelled.

            Misha did as he was told just as Jensen leapt over him and sliced off the head of the vampire that had been ready to sink his teeth into his neck a second earlier.

            “Thank you Jensen,” he said.

            “Don’t mention it.”

            “Jensen!”

            He turned to see Jared running toward them with Piper cradled in his arm.

            “What happened to her?” Misha asked.

            “Vamp knocked her out cold. I don’t think he actually bit her, but there-there’s still a lot of blood from their scuffle,” he explained.

            “I’ll take her,” Jensen said seriously.

            “I’ve got—

            “Let me take her Jared!”

            Jared nodded, handing her over. Jensen carried her gently to the car, setting her in the backseat before climbing in with her. He pulled her head into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

            “Drive Jared. And hurry,” he ordered.

            Misha looked on helplessly, ashamed he could no longer help without his grace. Jared started the car.

 

            “ **And cut!** ” Crowley shouted.

            Dean slid out of the car, not even bothering to let me get my head off his lap first. My head thunked painfully against the seat. I groaned, sitting up and clamoring out of the car.

            “You okay?”

            I jumped, realizing that the voice belonged to Dean.

            “Yeah. Yeah fine.”

            He nodded and went back to ignoring me, chatting with Sam. Well, it’s better than nothing.

            “Right. So we’ll get the car driving away and then move straight to Dean patching up Addy,” Crowley informed us.

            “Don’t you mean Jensen patching up Piper?” Dean asked.

            “Whatever. You get the point. Can I speak with the two of you privately?” he asked, looking from Dean to me.

            I shrugged and nodded, following him away from the rest of the cast and crew. Dean trudged along behind.

            “Right, so I want this next scene to be tender between the two of you, but there needs to me a little underlying sexual tension.”

            My eyes widened. Sexual tension? How do, I mean, the things, and sex, and what?!

            “B-but, um…” I trailed off, chancing a quick glance at Dean.

            Dean didn’t look particularly thrilled at the idea, but he seemed kind of resigned. In fact, he hadn’t really been grouchy today. He seemed almost…sad.

            “Listen Addy darling, with the ratings adding your character has given us it would be foolish to let you go. Chuck and I have decided to extend your contract.”

            “Are you serious?!” I asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting about the whole sexual tension thing.

            “Completely. We’re not sure for how long, but we’d at least like to keep you on until the mid season finally,” he said with a grin.

            Before I could stop myself I had jumped forward and hugged Crowley tightly. If it had been any other director I’m sure he would have been offended at the informality, but Crowley simply chuckled and hugged me back.

            “Thank you so much!”

            “No thank you. We haven’t had ratings like this since season two.”

            As Crowley walked away I turned to Dean.

            “You think you can put up with me for a little while longer?” I joked.

            “Mm, I guess,” he said, looking at the ground.

            “Dean, are you alright?” I asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

            He jolted from his thoughts, shrugging me off.

            “I don’t need you to be concerned about me okay?” he snarled, storming off.

            “Okay,” I whispered, even though I knew he couldn’t hear me.

            I took a deep breath and followed him back to set for the next scene.

            “ **Actor’s in place! And, action!** ”

 

Bookrealm Scene:

           

            Jensen set Piper on the bed in the sleazy motel room, rushing around the room and grabbing various first aid supplies.

            “Jared, get me some water. Misha grab a couple washcloths,” he ordered.

            They did as they were told as Jensen sat next to Piper to inspect her wounds, the worst of which seemed to be a gash on her side. He pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the fabric of her shirt open to get a better look at the wound. With all the blood he couldn’t tell how deep it was.

            Jared returned with a bucket of warm water and Misha with the washcloths. They hovered around anxiously until Jensen couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Alright you guys have gotta go.”

            “What do you mean?” Misha asked.

            “I can’t concentrate with you guys just standing there staring. Go to the store and get more food and medical supplies or something,” he snapped.

            Jared rolled his eyes and grabbed Misha’s arm to drag him from the room before any protests could be made.

            Jensen dipped one of the cloths into the water and dabbed gently at the wound. Piper’s eyes flew open and she gasped, bolting upright and grabbing his arm.

            “Whoa, whoa! Piper it’s me! It’s me. It’s okay,” he said, gripping her shoulder.

            Her eyes met his and fluttered for a moment as a look of recognition graced her features.

            “Jensen…what happened?” she asked.

            “Vamp got you pretty good. Lay back so I can finish with this gash,” he ordered gently.

            She leaned back, trying to relax against the pillows. Both were silent as he worked. He dropped the cloth back in the water when he was done.

            “Well the good news is it wasn’t as deep as it looked.”

            “And the bad news.”

            “You still need stiches.”

            “Great. Sounds like a blast.”

            “I’ll try to be careful, but it’s still gonna hurt like a bitch,” he warned her.

            “Just do it.”

            He nodded, pulling out a needle and dipping it in alcohol to sterilize it. Piper hesitantly reached forward and gripped his side.

            “What’s up?” he asked, looking down at her.

            “Nothing just…scared,” she whispered.

            “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I promise. But it’s cool if you need something to hold onto,” he said, offering a small smile.

            She let out a shaky breath and nodded, giving him the okay to start.

            “Mph,” she groaned at the first prick of the needle.

            “I know, I’m sorry,” he murmured.

            The room was silent except for the sound of Piper taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly to try to keep herself calm. After a few minutes Jensen was tying a knot and disposing of the needle.

            “See that wasn’t so bad was it?”

            “Pfft, speak for yourself,” Piper grunted, shifting up to lay more comfortably against the pillows.

            “I’m sorry,” Jensen blurted.

            “For what? You fixed me up.”

            “It’s my fault you got hurt. If I had—

            “Hey,” she said, stopping him with a hand on his arm, “this wasn’t your fault. Misha would have been a goner without you. And Jared got there in time to stop the vamp from doing any permanent damage. At least I assume that’s what happened. I mean, I was knocked out and all,” she said.

            “I don’t like seeing you hurt,” he mumbled.

            She stared up at him, gesturing for him to lean closer, which he did. Her hand gently slid from his arm to his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

            “This was not your fault, do you hear me? This is part of the job and you know it,” she said seriously.

            He nodded, then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back it was just enough to look into her eyes. His eyes flicked down to look at her lips before meeting her eyes once more. She swallowed, lips parting slightly. Their noses brushed together and he leaned closer—

            “We’re back,” Jared announced as he and Misha came through the door.

            Jensen jolted away, up off the bed, running a hand through his hair and trying to look normal.

 

            “ **And cut! That’s a wrap everybody!** ” Crowley called.

            I sat up scratching at the fake blood beginning to dry on my side. That almost kiss was…nothing it was nothing because Dean was a jerk. Dean who had already taken off, with Sam right on his heels. Cas stuck around for a while to chat and I was appalled to find out that he’d never seen the original Star Wars trilogy.

            “I mean come on Cas! Have you been living under a rock?” I asked.

            “I’ve never been very interested in movies. I prefer to read,” he explained.

            “Well that’s not acceptable. We’re having a movie marathon. I’m not sure when yet, but it’s gonna be soon because you need a proper movie education.”

            “That’s really not necessary.”

            “Yes it really is,” I countered.

            “Well I…fine.”

            “Don’t worry Cas. It’ll be fun. I’ll make sure I invite Jo,” I said knowingly.

            “W-what? How do you know about…” he trailed off.

            “You stare at her all the time dude. Not to mention you turn into a stuttering mess when she talks to you.”

            “I do no—

            “Night Cas,” Jo said as she walked by.

            “G-good ni—evening J-Jo.”

            “Smooth,” I muttered when she was gone.

            Cas huffed.

            “If I agree to this movie night can we drop the subject?” he asked.

            “Sure thing Cas. I’ve gotta go anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “Bye Addy.”

            A few minutes later I was sliding into the car with Adam.

            “Hey Addy. How was your day? Anything interesting?” he asked pleasantly.

            I thought back to Dean’s behavior. Something was up. I was used to him being a jerk and snapping at me, but today’s little outburst. That seemed like it stemmed from something deeper. I shook my head and smiled at Adam.

            “Nope. Nothing at all.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

Addison’s POV

 

            As much as I loved working with the cast of Bookrealm, I was still glad when Saturday, our day off, rolled around. Ruby had left late Friday night, having come up to go over some business with Crowley and sign some new contracts and she’d kept me up late drinking and chatting. I was looking forward to sleeping in and then watching Netflix the rest of the day. I was just getting ready to hit play on the next episode of “Friends” when my cell phone rang. I grumbled, reaching over and answering without even bothering to see who it was.

            “Hello?”

            “You sound grumpy. Did I wake you?”

            “Sam?” I asked.

            “Yep. So, you didn’t answer. Did I wake you?”

            “No. I’ve been up for a while. I was just watching Netflix.”

            “Ah I see. Day off spent doing what’s important I see,” he teased.

            “Shut up. I’m relaxing.”

            “Well I was just calling to see if you wanted to get lunch.”

            “Yeah sure. Uh, when and where?” I asked.

            “I was banking on you saying yes, so I’m outside the hotel. Get dressed and meet me downstairs,” he said.

            I could tell he was grinning even through the phone.

            “Fine. Give me fifteen minutes.”

            I hung up and got out of bed, glancing out the window. The sky was overcast as usual and it was drizzling. I yanked on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and an oversized cream colored knit sweater with this kind of tribal pattern in orange, blue and brown. I opted for my brown knee high boots.

            “Hey!” Sam greeted, waving me over.

            “Hey. Nice truck,” I said. Sam usually got a ride home with Dean, so I’d never seen his car. He drove a big ass red truck.

            “Thanks. I’m not as attached to my car as Dean is to his, but she gets me from place to place. Hop in.”

            I literally had to hop in since the step up was a little high up, even for my long legs. Sam chatted animatedly about some awesome restaurant that I HAD to try. Apparently they made really good salads. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I wasn’t really much of a salad girl.

            He pulled into the restaurant and it was clear the second we went in that he was a frequent guest. The man behind the bar waved to him and the women waiting to seat people gave him a huge smile.

            “Hey Sam, haven’t seen you in a while. Well, not in person anyway. Always watch the show though,” she said, turning to look at me. “Oh my gosh! You’re Piper!”

            “In real life it’s Addy, but it’s nice to make you,” I said, smiling. This was the first time I’d met a fan of my character on the show. It was so surreal.

            “I’m Lisa. My daughter absolutely adores you. I hate to bother you, but would you sign this?” she asked, holding out a napkin.

            “Of course. It’s no trouble. What’s your daughter’s name?” I asked.

            “Mary.”

            I saw Sam flinch at the name. Huh, weird.

            “Dear Mary, books hold power in real life too, so every time you read just remember you’re like a book hunter too. From Piper (Addison Holmes).”

            I finished signing and handed the napkin back over to Lisa who was smiling to wide I was worried her face might stay that way. She led us over to a booth, waving over her shoulder as she went to help another customer. I glanced over the menu, my eyes landing on the burgers.

            “Sam, are you gonna disown me if I order a burger instead of a salad?” I asked.

            “Ha! Nah, it’s cool. You sound like Dean.”

            There was a moment of awkward silence.

            “Sorry. I know you guys don’t really see eye to eye,” he said sheepishly.

            “It’s alright. I don’t expect you not to talk about him. He’s your brother.”

            “I still feel bad. I wish you could have known him before—

            He stopped himself, looking nervously back down at the menu.

            “Sam, can I—

            “Ready to order?” Lisa asked, coming back over with her notepad and pen poised and ready.

            “Yeah. I’ll have the cobb salad and a strawberry smoothie,” Sam said quickly.

            “As always. And for you?”

            “Um, I’ll have the bacon cheese burger with curly fries and a coke please.”

            “Wow. Same as Deans!” She said cheerfully, before she headed off toward the kitchen.

            I looked up at Sam.

            “Is that really the same as Dean’s order?”

            “Uh, yeah.”

            “Damn.”

            “I know you don’t want to be like him, but I swear he wasn’t always like this.”

            “What changed?” I asked.

            Sam fidgeted uncomfortably.

            “I’m not gonna make you tell me Sam. It would just be nice to know I’m really not the problem.”

            “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise you won’t tell Dean,” he said seriously.

            “I promise.”

            “Alright…about a year ago our Mom, Mary, died in a house fire.”

            Oh. Wow. Not what I was expecting. That would explain why the name made him flinch. I waited for him to go on.

            “We were both pretty messed up after it happened. I had my wife, Jess, to help me through it, but Dean, he didn’t have anyone. I was there for him, but he never wanted to talk about it. He completely closed himself off. It was like he was a robot. He’d come to work, go home, drink himself to sleep and then repeat it again the next day. That went on for a handful of months and then one day he just stopped. He was still tired, but he didn’t drink as much. But his personality changed. Now he’s angry all the time. I think it’s a defense mechanism.”

            When he finished I wasn’t sure what to say. “I’m sorry for your loss” seemed too generic. I reached across the table and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled.

            “I’m okay. It’s still hard, but I’m fine. Dean though. He needs help. The other day when he snapped at you, meaner than usual I mean. It was the anniversary of her death,” he explained.

            “Oh. _Oh._ Why did you guys still come to work?” I asked.

            “I offered to take the day off, hop a jet and go visit her grave with him, but he said he just wanted to finish the episode then go home and sleep.”

            “Wow. Poor Dean.”

            Sam raised a brow at me.

            “I’m sorry did you just express concern for my brother?” he asked.

            “I don’t hate him Sam. I probably should, but I don’t,” I admitted.

            Lisa came back over with our plated. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I had taken the first bite of burger.

            “Holy shit, this is amazing!”

            Sam chuckled, starting in on his salad.

            The rest of lunch passed with idle conversation. I think both of us were trying to keep to keep the mood light after the serious topic earlier. By the time we were on they way back to the hotel all thoughts of Dean had been forgotten.

            “Do you have any plans tonight Sam?” I asked.

            “Nah. Jess is visiting her sister, so I was just gonna watch some movies or something.”    

            “Perfect. I told Cas that I was gonna make him come over for a movie night to educate him. I was thinking a Star Wars marathon for starters. The originals of course. I refuse to watch the new ones.”

            “Sounds good to me. What time?”

            “I was thinking like six to give up plenty of time.”

            “Anyone else you’re planning to invite?” he asked.

            “Well, I promised Cas I’d invite Jo. Um, Kevin and Samandriel. Charlie of course. And…Dean”

            “Really? You’re willingly inviting Dean to something?”

            “Yeah. I don’t give up easily. I’m gonna get him to like me or at the very least tolerate me,” I said, grinning.

            Sam pulled up to the hotel and parked the car close to the front so I could get out.

            “I’ll run to the store and grab snacks and stuff. Be back in like an hour,” he said, peeling out of the parking lot.

            I busied myself with calling everyone, who luckily didn’t have plans and could thus attend the impromptu movie night. Charlie almost blew my eardrums with her squealing. I had to get Sam to call Dean since I didn’t have his number. The rest of the time I spent tidying up a little bit and making sure the door to my bedroom was closed (I may have put up a sign that said “off limits”).

            Sam returned a little while later with the food and we went about setting it on the coffee table in a semi-organized fashion. I decided the drinks were best kept in the kitchen since we could actually keep them cold in the fridge.

            “You think Dean will actually show up?” I asked.

            “Not sure. He didn’t answer so I had to leave a voicemail.”

            “Oh. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see then.”

            One by one everyone arrived. I’ll admit I was a little disappointed that Dean wasn’t there. Once everyone was situated I started the first movie.

            “I can’t believe you’re a Star Wars virgin Cas,” Charlie said, looking completely appalled.

            “Um, I’m sorry?” he replied, looking a little confused as to why it seemed so important.

            “Don’t worry Cas, I haven’t watched them since I was a kid,” Jo assured him, patting his arm. He froze at the touch, staring straight ahead at the screen. I nudged Sam and nodded toward them. He chuckled, shaking his head.

            We were halfway through the first movie when there was a knock on the door.

            “I’ll get it,” I said, jumping up from my spot on the floor.

            I pulled opened the door, eyes widening.

            “Dean,” I said in surprise.

            “Hey don’t look so surprised. You actually invited me this time remember,” he grumbled.

            “Yeah. Sorry I—I just didn’t think you’d actually come.”

            “Well I did. Can I come in or do I have to stay in the hall.”

            “Huh? Oh right, sorry! Come in,” I said, slightly flustered, as I stepped to the side to let him through.

            “Crashing the party again Dean?” Charlie teased as he entered the room.

            He smirked, ruffling her hair as he walked by her. Wow. An affectionate gesture. Well I guess that makes sense. Charlie, Sam, and Cas are the only people he’s consistently nice to.

            “I was invited thank you very much.”

            I pretended not to notice the looks everyone sent me at that comment as I took my seat on the floor. I nearly jumped when Dean sat right next to me. Glancing around I realized it must have been out of necessity since it was really the only available spot.

            Everyone was really into the movie, especially Cas. He looked like it was the most amazing thing he had every seen. Honestly, it was pretty adorable.

            “We’re watching the next one right?” he asked excitedly as the first one ended.

            I laughed, getting up to switch the movie. Of course since I’m a klutz, I bumped in to the coffee and tumbled backwards, landing right in Dean’s lap. I froze, for a moment then looked up at him slowly. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

            “You planning on getting off me anytime soon Coffee Girl?” he asked.

            I glared at him, pushing myself up and hurrying to switch the movie.

            “I didn’t fall on purpose Dean,” I said quietly, turning back to face him.

            “You sure about that?” he asked, smirking at me.

            “God, are you always this cocky?”

            “If that’s how you talk to guys I’m not surprised you’re still single.”

            I flinched.

            “Oh. Did I hit a nerve?” he asked, using my words from the other day.

            My anger boiled over before I could stop it.

            “You know what Dean, I have tried my hardest to make this work with you. I was professional, I apologized a million times, but I’m just done. You obviously have no interest in getting along, so I’m giving up,” I said, glaring.

            Dean got to his feet, taking a few steps closer.

            “Oh, that breaks my heart. Really.”

            “Ugh! How can you be so—

            I cut off, taking a deep breath before stepping into his person space.

            “They tell you never to meet your heroes and now I get why. It’s just one big letdown.”

            His eyes flashed with anger, but I could see underlying hurt, but in my rage I didn’t care.

            “Get the hell out of my room,” I snarled.

            He stared at me for a long moment before turning to grab his jacket and storming out.

            I let out a breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding and took my seat on the floor again.

            “Addy—

            Sam started.

            “Don’t. Let’s just watch the movie.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 

Addison’s POV

 

            When it was time to go back to work on Monday I was prepared. I meant it when I told Dean I was done. He really didn’t want anything to do with me when the cameras weren’t rolling, then fine. I could be a peach in front of the cameras and avoid him when they were off.

            “Morning Cas,” I greeted, sitting next to him.

            “Morning. How are you?” he asked hesitantly.

            “I’m great. Ready to get to work.”

            “Right…”

            “Something wrong?” I asked.

            “After Saturday I wasn’t sure if you would be okay,” he said.

            “Oh. I’m fine, but thanks for your concern.”

            He still didn’t look convinced but I smiled and waved as I headed off to makeup. Dean stepped right into my path.

            “Hey can I—

            I sidestepped him, not looking back as I made my way over to Becky. She looked like she wanted to ask what was up, but she took one look at my face and decided against it, choosing instead to talk animatedly about the best posts she found on tumblr over the weekend.

            “Actors on set!” Crowley yelled.

            I stood on set, waiting for him to yell action.

            “Yo! Coffee girl I wanna—

            “Shh! We’re about to start,” I hushed him.

            “Yeah but—

            “Not now Dean. Get ready.”

            He huffed and rolled his eyes, but got ready anyway. Sam came up next to me.

            “Hey,” he greeted.

            “Hey. How’s it goin?” I asked.

            “Seriously?” Dean muttered.

            “What’s up with you?” Sam asked, looking over my head at him.

            “She won’t talk to me.”

            “You won’t?” Sam asked, looking back down at me.

            “I talked to you,” I protested, glaring at him over my shoulder.

            “You told me to stop talking and get ready and now here you are talking to Sam!”

            “What do you care? You don’t want anything to do with me remember? I’m just giving you what you want.”

            He opened his mouth to reply, but Crowley cut him off.

            “Cut the chatter! Actors in place!”

            “Look, lets just do our jobs alright?” Sam said, breaking up our little tiff.

            I nodded and walked over to the desk of the library set, sitting on the edge and opening the book on Dragon lore.

            “And action!”

Bookrealm Scene:

 

            “How’s the research goin?” Jensen asked.

            “Slow. Do you know how much lore there is on Dragons?” Piper whined, closing the book in her hands and adding it to the pile of books that had proved to be useless.

            “I hear ya. Jared isn’t having much luck either.”

            There was a moment of awkward silence. Jensen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Piper gave him a look.  

            “If there’s something you need to get off your chest, go ahead.”

            “I want to I just…not really sure how to say it.”

            “Well, give it your best shot I guess,” she said, shrugging.

            He cleared his throat.

            “Okay. So the thing is—

            “Yes! I found it!” Jared shouted from a different room of the library.

            Jensen and Piper ran to where he was.

            “What? What is it?” Piper asked.

            “There’s this sword, made around the same time as Excalibur, and it was bathed in dragons blood.”

            “That’s kinda gross,” Jensen said, grimacing.

            “Yeah I know, but anyway it’s the only known weapon that can kill a dragon.”

            “Great. How the hell are we supposed to find it?” Piper asked.

            “Let’s ask Misha. He might have some incite,” Jared suggested.

            “Right. I’ll call him,” Jensen said, pulling out his phone and walking out of the room.

            Piper watched him go, smiling slightly at his retreating figure. She looked over to see Jared smirking at her.

            “What?” she asked.

            “Nothing. You do realize you just checked him out right?”

            “I-I wasn’t c-checking him out! That’s, I mean, why would I do that?” she sputtered.

            “Piper and Jensen sitting in a tree, K-I-S—

            “Misha’s one town over. He’ll be here in a few hours,” Jensen said, coming back just in time to see Piper clap a hand of Jared’s mouth. “Did I miss something?”

            “Nope. Just you’re brother being obnoxious,” she said quickly, removing her hand.

            Sam grinned at both of them.

            “Riiiiight. Let’s head back then,” Jensen said.

            “Sounds like a plan,” Piper agreed, getting up to follow him.

            “K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Jared muttered, trailing behind them.

 

            “And cut!” Crowley yelled.

            I stretched a shook a little, shaking off the character. Sam was looking at me warily.

            “What?” I asked.

            He pointed behind him. I turned to see Dean staring at me, arms crossed over his chest.

            “Yeah, I see him. And?”

            “Would you just listen to what he has to say? Maybe he’ll surprise you and actually apologize like a mature adult,” Sam said.

            “Pfft. Doubtful.”

            “Please? For me?” he asked, turning his puppy dog eyes on me.

            Resist. Must resist the eyes. You can do it, you can do it! Nope. Can’t do it. Damn.

            “Ugh, those eyes are totally unfair. Fine. I’ll go,” I said.

            “I knew you’d do it,” he said, grinning triumphantly.

            I stuck my tongue out at him as I headed over to Dean.

            “Hey,” he said quietly.

            “Hi. What do you want?” I asked.

            “I just…Look I didn’t mean to offend you the other night okay.”

            I waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.

            “And?” I prompted.

            “And what? I didn’t mean to offend you.”

            “That’s all you have to say?”

            “What else is there to say?” he asked, genuinely confused.

            “A real apology would be nice.”

            “Didn’t I just apologize?”

            “I don’t think I heard the words I’m sorry come out of your mouth.”

            “Fine! I’m sorry okay! I’m sorry that you got offended because you’re too sensitive!” he yelled.

            I just looked at him, shaking my head in disbelief.

            “I guess that’s the kind of half assed apology I should have expected. Whatever Dean. Apology accepted I guess. Bye,” I walked away, heading straight for my trailer.

            “Wait!” he called, running to catch up with me.

            “What?” I asked, not turning around.

            “Are you gonna keep ignoring me or are we good?”

            “So now you want me to actually talk to you? I don’t understand you Dean. You make this huge deal of ignoring me and acting like I had the plague and now you’re acting like you want to interact off screen,” I said, genuinely mystified.

            “Look I don’t like it when people are pissed at me okay.”

            “But it’s alright for you to be pissed at everyone? I know you’ve had it rough Dean, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat me like dirt.”

            “Had it rough? What are you talking about?” he asked, avoiding my eyes.

            “You want to play dumb and act like everything is fine with you, be my guest. But stop taking it out on me when I’ve done nothing but try to be friends with you.”

            Dean looked at the ground and nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked almost vulnerable. Honestly I felt kind of bad.

            “Dean—

            I started.

            “It’s fine. I get it. Hell I deserve it. I’ll see you later Addison.”

            I watched him walk away, a little shocked that he’d said my name. I wracked my brain for memory of any other time he’d said it. Nope, nothing. Sighing I climbed into my trailer, feeling like I was the bad guy despite the fact what I said was completely justified. Okay, maybe it was a little harsh. A knock at my door pulled me out of my self-loathing.

            “What is it Sam?” I asked, opening the door.

            “How’d you know it was me?”

            “When is it not you?”

            “Touché. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight and meet Jess. She tries to hide it, but she’s a closet fangirl and I know she wants to meet you,” he said.

            “Uh, yeah sure. Sounds like fun.”

            “Great! Grab your stuff and we’ll head over.”

            “What now? Shouldn’t you tell Jess first?”

            “I may have already told her you were coming. I was banking on you saying yes,” he said, looking sheepish.

            “Of course you did. Give me a few minutes to change,” I said, pushing him out of the trailer.

            The ride to Sam’s was surprisingly fast. He only lived a couple miles away from the studio. His house was bloody gorgeous. It was fairly decent size, painted light blue with white shutters and trim. The porch was decked out with a cozy looking swing. Sam opened the door, leading me into the foyer. We both kicked off our shoes and he hung my jacket up before we headed into the living room.

            “Jess?” Sam called.

            A second later a beautiful blonde woman came out of the kitchen, grinning.

            “Hey guys!” she greeted, leaning up to kiss Sam on the cheek before turning to me.

            “And you must be Addison. It’s nice to meet you.”

            “Nice to meet you too. And you can call me Addy,” I said, smiling.

            She beamed at me.

            “I just have to tell you that I love your character on the show.”

            “Awe, thank you.”

            Sam moved past her into the kitchen.

            “You want me to drop the spaghetti?!” he yelled.

            “Yes please! Thanks honey!” she called back, sitting down on the couch and motioning for me to join her.

            “So, how do you like working with everyone? It’s a pretty quirky cast, wouldn’t you say.”

            “Definitely, but that’s what makes it fun.” I glanced down at her pregnant belly. Sam had mentioned they were expecting. “How far along are you?” I asked.

            “Coming up on six months,” she gushed.

            “Wow. Any idea what the sex is?”

            “Yep! We’re having a boy.”

            “Still haven’t settled on a name yet though,” Sam said, returning form the kitchen and situating himself on the arm of the couch. I smiled as he placed a hand on Jess’s shoulder and smiled down at her.

            “Well, we have time to figure that out. Sam can you run out to the garage and grab the beer I put out there for—

            “Yep got it!” he said, jumping up off the couch and heading out before she could finish. She just laughed.

            “See why I keep him around?” she teased.

            Sam came back in a moment later, putting the beer in the fridge and checking on the pasta, and then coming back in to join us. We chatted for a while, Sam and Jess taking turns going into the kitchen to get supper ready. I offered to help set the table and after a little coaxing Sam grabbed the plates, napkins and silverware, and motioned for me to follow him into the dining room. I made my way around the table; setting down the plates while Sam followed me with the utensils. I stopped when I realize I still had a plate in my hand.

            “You gave me an extra plate,” I said.

            “No I didn’t.

            “What do you—

            “Anybody home!” A voice called.

            I froze, and then turned to look at Sam who made himself busy straightening the napkins. Dean walked in a moment later.

            “Hey Sammy—Oh…” he trailed off, looking at me.

            “Oh look at that, I need one more napkin, silly me,” Sam said, rushing to the safety of the kitchen.

            “I take it Sam didn’t tell you I would be here,” I guessed.

            “Nope. And judging by the look on your face, he didn’t tell you I’d be here either.”

            “No he didn’t.”

            “I can go if—

            “Dean, they’re your family. I’m not going to ask you to leave. And I wanted to say I was sorry for earlier. I was mad, but there was no reason for me to be so harsh.”

            “You were right though,” he said quietly.

            “What?” I asked, not quite believing my ears.

            “I was a jerk and you didn’t deserve it. I’m not good at dealing with change and I was…am still going through a rough time. So, uh—

            “Hey Dean! Great timing. Just finished dinner,” Jess said, coming in with Sam right behind her, both carrying bowls of food.

            “Thanks for the invite Jess,” he said, pulling her in for a hug once she had set the bowls on the table. “I’m just gonna sneak past you and grab a beer. Anyone else want one?”

            “I’ll take one,” I said.

            He nodded, turning into the kitchen.

            “I’m sorry!” Sam said suddenly. “I was worried you wouldn’t come if I told you he would be here.”

            “You didn’t tell her?!” Jess hissed, smacking his arm.

            “Hey! I said I was sorry!”

            “It’s okay Sam. He and I are…okay.”

            “Really? So, you’re not mad.”

            I shrugged.

            “Not really.”

            “Okay good.”

            Dean came back in carrying two beers. When he handed on to me his fingers brushed mine for a second. I ignored the flutter in my stomach and sat down. Sam and Jess sat next to each other on the other side, leaving the seat next to me open. I gave Sam a look. He just shrugged, smiling as Dean sat down.

            “So Jess, you guys decide on a name yet?” Dean asked.

            I twirled spaghetti around my fork, listening to Sam and Jess “argue” over name possibilities while Dean watched the two of them fondly. It was weird seeing him with that look on his face. I was so used to a scowl or a smirk. After dinner Dean cleared the plates, despite Sam and Jess’s protests.

            A few beers and relocation later we were all in the living room, laughing at a story Sam was telling about when Dean was a senior in high school.

            “And he had to run all the way home in just his socks!” Sam chortled.

            “Come on Sammy, it wasn’t that funny,” Dean whined, taking a swig of his beer.

            “It was hilarious and you know it. You climbed up a tree naked so that you could sneak back in through the window.”

            I giggled at that. Dean gave me a look.

            “Oh not you too!”

            “Sorry,” I said, grinning.

            Jess glanced at the clock.

            “Holy shit! It’s almost midnight. I have to work in the morning!” she spazzed.

            Dean laughed.

            “Guess that’s our cue to get outta here.”

            We both hugged Sam and Jess goodbye and started heading for the door.

            “You sure you’re good to drive?” Sam asked.

            “Yeah. I only had like, one and a half beers,” I said.

            “Dean?” he asked.

            “I had like four…and a half. Okay maybe five. I’m good though.”

            “I’d feel better if you'd let me drive you,” Sam said.

            “Nah man, it’s too late for that. I live all the way across town.”

            “I’ll drop you off,” I offered.

            “Uh. You sure?” Dean asked.

            “Yeah. I’m across town too. It’s no problem.”

            “Okay. Thanks.”

            “Sure. See ya later Sam. It was nice to meet you Jess.”

            “You’ll have to come back again. I had a blast,” she said.

            “I will. Promise.”

            “I’m gonna leave Baby here Sammy. No way am I letting Addison drive her,” Dean said, tossing Sam his keys.

            “Alright. I’ll drive her to set tomorrow and have Cas drop me off after.”

            “Kay. Night Sammy.”

            Dean followed me out to my car, grumbling something about my piece of shit Prius as he climbed into the passenger side.

            “It’s a rental Dean. Adam got another job so he couldn’t drive me anymore. I figured I’d just rent my own car for a while,” I explained.

            “Whatever. It’s still a shitty car,” he said, leaning forward and switching on the music. He found a classic rock stationed that he deemed okay enough to listen to and drummed on his thigh as I drove.

            “You realize I’m gonna need directions right?”

            “Just drive like you’re headed to your hotel. It’s not far from there,” he said.

            I did as he said, then followed his directions to his place when we got past the hotel. I pulled up in front of a large white house with a fence around it. I couldn’t really tell much else about the exterior since it was so dark.

            “Nice house,” I commented.

            “It looks better when it’s light out,” he said, fiddling with the door.

            “Need some help there?”

            “I might be slightly drunker than I thought.”

            I hopped out of the car and went around to open his door for him. He climbed out, stumbling a little.

            “Here, I’ll help you inside.”

            “You don’t have to—

            “Your brother will kill me if something happens. What if you pass out in the grass and it rains? You’ll get a cold,” I pointed out.

            “I’m not _that_ drunk,” he muttered, but allowed me to help him anyway.

            He managed to get his door unlocked and open and toed off his boots before he tripped over the rug. I held back a giggle at the disgruntled look on his face, offering him a hand up.

            Of course his room was up the stairs, but with a little maneuvering, and a lot of pushing, I managed to get him there. He flopped unceremoniously onto the bed face first.

            “You gonna be okay?” I asked.

            “M’fine. Sleepy all a sudden,” he grunted.

            “You gonna sleep in your jeans?”

            “Tryin’ta see me naked?”

            I blushed.

            “Just trying to help Dean.”

            “Yeh, m’kay,” he said, pushing himself up slightly and shoving his jeans off. Huh, so he was a boxer briefs kind of guy.

            He flopped back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. I sighed and pulled the blanket over him.

            “Thks,” he muttered.

            “That sounded sort of like a thanks, so you’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “Mmm sorry.”

            "What?"

            "Srry. Fer evrthing," he slurred

            A second later he was snoring.

            "I forgive you," I whispered.

             I wandered into his bathroom and found a glass on the sink, filling it with water, then grabbed Advil out of his medicine cabinet. I set them both on his bedside table before letting myself out, making sure to lock the door, and hopping back into my car to head home.

            I was half way home when I realized it. I had made friends with Dean Winchester...sort of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 

Addison’s POV

 

            I wasn’t really sure what to expect at work the next day. Hell I didn’t know if Dean even remembered what he said last night. Needless to say I was worried when I got to set. I was surprised to see Dean leaning against my trailer with two cups of coffee in hand.

            “Uh, hey,” I greeted, approaching him hesitantly.

            “Hey,” he said smiling. “Here.”

            He offered me one of the cups of coffee.

            “You didn’t poison it did you?” I asked.

            “What? No! I thought-we’re okay now right?”

            “Yes! I just, wasn’t sure you really meant what you said. You were pretty drunk,” I said.

            “I meant it. Thanks for the Advil by the way.”

            “No problem,” I smiled, taking the coffee and sipping it slowly. “This is a caramel swirl latte,” I said in surprise.

            “Yeah. I kinda heard you mention to Cas that they were your favorite,” he explained, cheeks reddening slightly.

            “Thanks Dean. I really needed this.”

            “You’re welcome,” he said, smiling slightly.

            “Addy! Dean!” Chuck shouted, rushing toward us, looking anxious.

            “Hey Chuck. Everything okay?” Dean asked.

            “Yes! Yes fine. I wrote a scene last night and I just ran it by Crowley and he wants it in this episode.”

            “I guess that means new pages,” I said.

            Chuck nodded.

            “Yeah. Anyway, here are your copies,” he said, shoving them at both of us.

            We glanced over them, not really expecting a drastic change. When I flipped the page I nearly dropped my script. Dean choked on a sip of his coffee, coughing like crazy.

            “I…we…goldfish,” I stuttered.

            “Goldfish?” Dean asked, having recovered from the choking incident.

            “When my friends and I were fourteen we were too embarrassed to say sex, so we called it goldfish,” I explained hurriedly, still staring at the pages.

            “You look a little pale. I mean you knew this is where it was going right?”

            “Well yeah, but I didn’t think it would happen so fast. We haven’t even kissed yet. On the show I mean!”

            “That’s just how it goes sometimes I guess,” he said, shrugging.

            He was so calm. I wish I could be like that.

            “Actors to makeup!” Samandriel called, speed walking around the set to make sure he got to everyone.

            I barely heard Becky as she gushed over how Chuck had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out. A sex scene. I couldn’t do this. It was too soon.

            “ **Actor’s to places!** ” Crowley yelled.

            I walked over to set slowly, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. Dean stood leaning against the doorframe. He looked up and smiled as I came closer. I smiled back weakly.

            “Alright guys, I want to feel the tension between the two of you as soon as the scene starts. When you guys kiss for the first time that’s when it boils over and you just have to have each other. Okay?” Crowley said.

            “Yep. Got it,” Dean said.

            “Addy?” Crowley asked.

            “Hmm, what?”

            “Are you ready?”

            “Y-yes. Yes I’m ready.”

            “Great. Actor’s in places. And…Action!”

 

Bookrealm Scene:

 

            “What the hell is wrong with you Piper?! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Jensen yelled.

            “But I didn’t! Look, that girl was going to die. I had to do something.”

            “I told you to wait while I scoped the place out. I was right there. You could have called me for help.”

            “You were busy and I was the closest one. I heard and scream and I ran to help. It’s my job,” she said.

            He shook his head, stepping closer into her personal space.

            “What if you had…I wouldn’t have been able to—

            “Shh,” she said, touching his cheek with a shaking hand. “I’m okay.”

            “But what if—

            “Jensen, look at me.”

            He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

            “Don’t think about what could have happened. I’m alive. I’m fine. Okay?”

            He nodded, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. She wound her arms around his back and held him close. A moment later he was pulling back slightly, eyes meeting hers before flickering down to look at her lips. She swallowed, leaning forward so their noses brushed.

            “Piper,” he murmured, before closing the space between them and pressing his lips to hers.

            The kiss started out slow, just their lips sliding together languidly, but soon turned hungrier as Piper fisted the back of his t-shirt and pulled him closer. His fingers danced along the hem of her shirt and he began sliding it up. She gasped, breaking the kiss, pushing him away and stepping back.

 

            “ **Cut!** ” Crowley yelled.

            “Everything okay?” Dean asked, looking at me in concern.

            “Um, I just…I—

            I cut off, bolting from the set and straight to my trailer. I locked the door behind me, sliding to the floor and taking a few deep breaths. Get it together Addy. You’re a professional. You can do this.

            Some banged on the door, jolting me from my thought.

            “Who is it?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

            “It’s Dean.”

            “Oh. Uh, I’m fine. You can go!”

            “Go where? We can’t finish the scene without you.”

            I didn’t respond.

            “Come on, let me in,” he pleaded.     

            “I’d rather not.”

            “Why not?”

            “I’m embarrassed!” I admitted.

            “About the scene? It’s not that big a deal.”

            “Maybe not to you, but it is for me!”

            “Why?”

            I bit my lip, trying to decide what to say. I got nothing. Maybe if I just wait he’ll go away.

            “Come on Addy, just let me in,” he said quietly.

            Maybe it was because he sounded concerned or may it was because he called me Addy instead of Addison. Either way I got up off the floor and opened the door for him. He stepped inside, looking around. I forgot it was the first time he’d been in. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt when he turned to face me.

            “So…talk to me,” he said.

            “I’m just nervous,” I lied.

            “Bullshit. I’ve seen you nervous. You’ve never run off set before.”

            “I don’t, um…”

            “Is it me? Did I do something?” he asked.

            “No! You didn’t do anything. This has nothing to do with you.”

            “Well you were doing fine until I started to take your shirt off. That’s when you freaked. Were you just surprised? Cause I really don’t see what—

            “I’ve never done it okay!” I said suddenly.

            “Done what? Had a sex scene?”

            “Had…sex.”

            His jaw dropped.

            “What? But you’re…ya know!” he said, waving his hand at me.

            “I’m what?” I asked.

            “Beautiful,” he said quietly.

            I blushed.

            “Yeah well, I haven’t had a lot of free time.”

            “That wasn’t your first kiss though right?”

            “No. No, I’ve had other kiss scenes. And I did have a boyfriend for a little while a few years ago,” I said.

            “Wow. Guess that makes sense why you ran off then.”

            “I was scared,” I admitted, practically whispering.

            “I understand,” he said seriously.

            We stood in silence for a moment. Dean looked like he was trying to piece something together.

            “Alright. I have an idea. Feel free to slap me.”

            “What is it?” I asked hesitantly.

            “We could practice,” he suggested.

            My eyes widened.

            “Dean—

            “I’ll be a perfect gentlemen! I swear. No ulterior motives. I thought it would help get you more comfortable with it so that we could finish the scene,” he said hurriedly.

            “Okay.”

            He looked at me in surprise.

            “Okay?”

            “Yeah. You’re right. I’ll be more comfortable if we go through it first,” I said, biting my lip nervously.

            “Right. Uh, okay then.”

            We stood there awkwardly.   

            “Dean?”

            “Yeah?”

            “You should probably be the one to start things since I have no idea what I’m doing,” I said gently.

            “Oh! Right. Good idea.”

            He stepped forward, hesitantly reaching out. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in.

            “So, I’ll tell you everything I’m gonna do before I do it. Like now, I’m gonna kiss you okay?” he asked.

            I nodded, bringing my hands up to rest on his hips. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips slightly before he leaned down, kissing me softly. I tilted my head to the side, kissing him back and encouraging him to deepen it. This part I could totally handle like a boss. One of his hands found it’s way into my hair, while the other traveled down to wrap around my back. I slid my hands up his chest, then wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back, panting slightly.

            “Okay. So that’s good. I’m gonna push you against the wall,” he murmured.

            “Isn’t it gonna look too rehearsed if we plan the whole thing out like this?” I asked, surprised I could concentrate when he was this close.

            “How about this? I’ll take you through the moves and then when we get in front of the camera we can mix up the order.”

            “Sounds like a plan.”

            “Good. I’m gonna push you against the wall now.”

            “Wait…what if I wanna push you?”

            “You wanna—uh, sure. That works to. I’d say your best bet is to fist the front of my shirt and then push back. Don’t be afraid to push hard, cause I can handle—

            I cut him off, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him back against the wall. He grunted softly.

            “That was good. Now kiss me again,” he said seriously.

            I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He gripped my hips and without warning flipped us around so I was against the wall.

            “Is it cool if I…” he trailed off, fingers playing with the hem of my shirt.

            “Y-yes. I’d rather have you see me before the whole crew does,” I admitted.

            “Oh really?” he teased.

            I rolled my eyes.

            “Because you and I are doing this scene together Dean. Get your mind out the gutter.”

            He chuckled slightly, before schooling himself and getting serious again. True to his word he was being a perfect gentleman. This was just one friend helping out another friend. Since we’re friends now. Oh my god I’m friends with Dean Winchester. Focus Addy, focus.

            He gripped the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up and over my head. I tried not to feel to self conscious, crossing my arms. Dean shook his head, reaching forward and uncrossing them.

            “Now you do mine,” he said.

            I did as I was told, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and yanking it over his head.

            “Next I guess is my belt. Which I can do if you’d rather not.”

            “It’s fine. I-I’ll do it.”

            I stepped forward, pressing my lips against his neck in a spur of the moment decision. He flinched in surprise, but quickly moved his hands to my hips, gripping tightly. My fingers danced down his chest, across his abs and finally down to his belt. I undid it quickly, figuring this was a heat of the moment kind of scene, so it made more sense than to do it slowly. He used his grip on my hips to pull me forward, pressing our hips together. I looked up at him in surprise.

            “Why’d you pull me in?” I asked.

            “Well if this was real, um…Most guys want the person they’re with to know the _effect_ they’re having on them,” he explained, cheeks reddening slightly.

            “Oh… _Oh_.” I said, realizing what he meant.

            “Yeah, anyway, I’m gonna pick you up okay?”

            “Sure.”

            “Put your arms around my neck and, there’s really no way to say this without it sounding dirty, so wrap your legs around me when I lift you.”

            I giggled at the look on his face. He rolled his eyes at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting. I wrapped my legs around his hips, squeezing with my thighs to keep myself steady.

            “I’m gonna just throw this out there that we’ll pretty much be kissing through most of this, but you don’t have to right now. When we actually do it though I’m gonna kiss you again when I lift you.”

            “Okay. Thanks for the warning.”

            “No problem.”

            When he made no move to go anywhere I tapped his shoulder.

            “Dean. The bed is over there.”

            “Sorry. I was thinking where I wanna go from here. But I guess the bed is probably a good place to start.”

            He carried me over the bed, laying me gently on my back and crawling over me.

            “Pants are next. Well, yours are anyway,” he said.

            “What about yours?”

            “My guess is Crowley will yell cut once yours are off and skip ahead to us under the covers.”

            “How is that fair?” I asked.

            “It’s less awkward that way. It’s hard to get pants off from this angle,” he explained.

            “Alright fine. I get it. Hop to it then.”

            Dean looked at me in shock for a moment before he busted up laughing.

            “What?” I asked.

            “I’ve never had a girl tell me to hop to it with taking off her pants.”

            “Well I’m glad I amuse you,” I said, glaring at him.  

            “Don’t get mad. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh,” he apologized.

            “You’re forgiven.”

            “Good. Guess I’ll hop to it then,” he said with a smirk.

            Dean slid his hands up my thighs, leaning over me and brushing his lips against my cheek.

            “Cool if I, uh, kiss down your torso?” he asked.

            “G-go for it,” I stuttered.

            He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before he began trailing feather light kisses down my body until he got to the button on my jeans. He looked up at me as he undid the button and the zipper before sliding them sliding them down slowly until they were all the way off.

            “I don’t have to take my bra off do I?” I asked.

            “You do, but they’ll put table over your uh—

            “Nipples,” I finished so he didn’t have to.

            “Yeah. Those.”

            “What’s next?” I asked.

            “Next it’s all just movement stuff. You wanna start on top or bottom?” he asked.

            “Hmm. Top I think.”

            “Okay. I’ll crawl back over you and then just push me backwards and, well, straddle me.” I nodded, taking a deep breath as he crawled over me. I pushed him hard so he landed on his back, climbing over him and straddling his hips.

            “Good. Now hold yourself above my hips just a little and roll your hips forward.”

            I did as he said, rolling my hips forward languidly, trying to keep a rhythm.

            “Like that?” I asked.

            “Yep. I think you’ve got it. So you’ll do that for a while and then I’ll push you onto your back,” he said, pushing me back as he spoke. “And I’ll take over the hip rolling. You’ll want to bend your legs and uh, spread them a little,” he said sheepishly. 

            “I-I’m kind of getting scared again,” I admitted.

            “Hey, hey it’s okay. I’ll take care of you,” he said seriously, touching my cheek gingerly.

            “Okay. Okay, I’m good.”

            He nodded, keeping his hips up far enough that were weren’t really touched as he because to roll the forward.

            “Tip your head back and breathe through your mouth.”

            “Breathe through my mouth?”

            “It’ll look like you’re…”

            “Oh, I get it.”

            We practiced for a little while longer and before I knew it we were putting our clothes back on and heading to set.

            “Are we all good now,” Crowley asked, sounding slightly peeved.

            “Yes. We are. Sorry,” I said.

            “She just needed a pep talk,” Dean explained.

            I shot him a grateful look; glad he hadn’t mentioned what we had actually been doing.

            “Right. Well I’m glad you’re back cause we need to get this show on the road. Actors to places!”

            “We’re right here, Crowley you don’t have to yell,” Dean grumbled.

            “I know. It’s just one of the perks of the job,” he said, grinning devilishly.

            Dean and I took our spots for the top.

            “ **Actors in places. And…Action!** ”

 

Bookrealm Scene:

 

            "What the hell is wrong with you Piper?! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Jensen yelled.

            “But I didn’t! Look, that girl was going to die. I had to do something.”

            “I told you to wait while I scoped the place out. I was right there. You could have called me for help.”

            “You were busy and I was the closest one. I heard and scream and I ran to help. It’s my job,” she said.

            He shook his head, stepping closer into her personal space.

            “What if you had…I wouldn’t have been able to—

            “Shh,” she said, touching his cheek with a shaking hand. “I’m okay.”

            “But what if—

            “Jensen, look at me.”

            He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

            “Don’t think about what could have happened. I’m alive. I’m fine. Okay?”

            He nodded, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. She wound her arms around his back and held him close. A moment later he was pulling back slightly, eyes meeting hers before flickering down to look at her lips. She swallowed, leaning forward so their noses brushed.

            “Piper,” he murmured, before closing the space between them and pressing his lips to hers.

            She tilted her head to create a better angle, pressing against him more insistently. He deepened the kiss, cupping her face in his hands as she clutched at the fabric of the front of his t-shirt. Suddenly, she was shoving him against the wall and tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his arms so she could tug it off before reaching forward to return the favor and practically ripping her shirt off over her head.

            She attacked his mouth again, smiling against his lips as she undid his belt, tossing it off to the side. He groaned softly and pulled her hips flush against his.

            “Jensen,” Piper breathed. “I want…”

            “I know,” Jensen murmured, gripping her hips and lifting so she could wrap her legs securely around his hips.

            He carried her over to the bed, kissing her all the way there, before lowering her down gently. They’re eyes met and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her cheek before brushing his lips all the way down her torso until he got to her jeans. He glanced up at her to make sure it was okay. When she nodded he undid the button, unzipped them, and pulled them all the way down her legs and off.

           

“ **Cut!** ” Crowley shouted. “Let’s get Dean out of those jeans and get Addy taped so we can move to filming the under the sheets part!”

            “See,” Dean said. “Told you he’d call cut.”

            Becky came over and whisked me away to get all taped up.

            “That looked pretty steamy,” she commented.

            “Yeah,” I said simply, still trying to catch my breath. She smiled knowingly.

            “Kay, you’re all set!”

            “Thanks Becky.”

            I headed back to set, maybe with a little too much of a spring in my step. I couldn’t help it. The adrenaline was still pumping. I kept my arms crossed over my nearly bare chest. Dean joined me a moment later, now only in a pair of black boxer briefs.

            “Right guys, can I get you on the bed with Addy on top please!” Crowley shouted.

            Dean flopped backwards onto the bed and wriggled underneath the sheets. I hesitantly climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He sat up and wrapped the blanket around my waist, and then took my hand, brushing his thumb over my knuckles. It was a surprisingly tender gesture.

            “Can we get some sweat on them please!” Crowley yelled.

            I looked down at Dean, cocking an eyebrow.

            “Well I mean, rigorous movement generally causes you to sweat,” he said shrugging.

            Samandriel and Anna came running over with squirt guns full of water and started lightly spraying us with them.

            “Why do you have squirt guns?” I asked.

            “Crowley,” they said in unison.

            Honestly, I wasn’t that surprised.

            “Alright that’s enough! PA’s off the set!”

            Samandriel and Anna skittered away quickly.

            “Actor’s in place! And… **Action!** "

 

Bookrealm Scene:

 

            Piper rolled her hips forward, mouth open as she gasped for breath. Jensen had a tight grip on her hips, which he used to pull himself into a sitting position so she was seated in his lap. He tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her hard and rough before pulling her back on top of him and rolling them over.

            She broke away from the kiss, throwing her head back against the pillows and opening her legs wider so he could slot between them easier. Jensen rolled his hips forward languidly, bracing his hands on either side of her head for leverage. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for a heated kiss.

           

            “ **Cut! That’s a wrap everybody**!” Crowley called.

            Dean broke the kiss, staring down at me. Our chests were rising and falling rapidly. All too soon he was pulling away from me and heading off to go get dressed. I felt in a sort of haze as I headed back to my trailer to pack up and head home. As soon as the door closed it hit me. I yanked out my phone and called Charlie.

            “Charlie, I think I have a problem. I need a girls night, stat!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 

Addison’s POV

 

            By the time Friday rolled around I was beyond ready for the girls night. The days leading up to the end of the week were a weird mix of torture and pure awesomeness. Dean brought me coffee every morning and we chatted before we got hauled off to makeup and wardrobe. We talked about everything. From Dean’s 1967 Chevrolet Impala, Baby as he affectionately calls her, that used to be his Dads, to my cats, who were currently with my mother since I hadn’t had the chance to move them here yet. I smiled at the thought of my cats, startling slightly when I saw Dean heading toward me.

            “You should get an apartment,” Dean said, handing me my morning coffee.

            “Um, that’s kind of random,” I said, taking a long sip of my coffee.

            “Well I was just thinking about it this morning. You’re working on the show full time now and you’re still in that hotel suite.”

            “That’s true.”

            “Plus if you got an apartment you could have your cats here,” he pointed out.

            “I do miss my babies,” I admitted.

            “What are their names again?” he asked.

            “Severus and Minerva.”

            “Pfft, geek.”

            “Oh please, you’re one to talk.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’ve been to your house Dean. I’ve seen the Star Wars memorabilia,” I reminded him.

            “Damn. I forgot you saw that,” he cursed.

            “I think there may even have been some collectors editions of Star Trek on your movie shelf.”

            “You looked at my movie shelf!”

            “I couldn’t resist! I had to see if you had good taste.”

            “Ugh, whatever. And did I pass the good taste test?” he asked.

            “You did,” I said, grinning at him.

            “Good. Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

            “Actors to makeup!” Samandriel yelled.

            “Guess that’s our cue,” Dean sighed, chugging the rest of his coffee and ruffling my hair before he headed off to makeup.

            I leaned against my trailer, taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart before making my way over to Becky.

            The rest of the day passed in a blur. I only had two scenes to get trough today so I had a lot of downtime in my trailer. Which mostly consisted of me freaking the fuck out, but whatever. When six rolled around and it was time to get home I practically bolted out of my trailer…and barreled straight into Sam.

            “Whoa! Here’s your hat what’s your hurry?” he asked, placing his hands on my arms to steady me.

            “What? No hurry. Who said I was in a hurry? Maybe I’m just ready to go home. God Sam!” I spazzed.

            “Hey, hey, calm down. What’s going on?”

            “Nothing. I’m fine. It’s just…nothing.”

            “I’m not buying it. Come on, spill,” he said, crossing his arms.

            “Okay fine,” I said, looking both ways before grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him into my trailer. “I-I think I have feelings for someone and I’m not really sure how to deal with it.”

            “And by someone you mean Dean,” he said, smirking.

            “What?! How did you—

            “Please. It’s obvious. I don’t really get how it happened though. One minute you guys are biting each others heads off and the next you’re best bros.”

            “Yeah, I know. It’s all happening so fast and I’m kind of freaking out.”

            “Why are you freaking out?”

            “Okay, so you know how Dean and I had that sex scene in the last episode?” I asked.

            “Mm-hm.”

            “Well when I freaked out and ran off set Dean came to look for me. And he offered to help me practice for the scene, so we—

            “I’m not sure I want to hear this.”

            “Shut up, it wasn’t like that. He was really sweet and he walked me through it so I would be more comfortable in front of the camera. And he keeps bringing me coffee and he willingly listens to be talk about my cats and he ruffles my hair and I just can’t stop staring at his ass and it’s a problem!”

            “Okay…I’m gonna ignore the ass comment, and say it sounds like you’ve got it bad,” Sam said.

            “Ya think?!”

            “Are you gonna tell him?”

            “No! Maybe…No!”

            “I’m getting kind of a mixed reading here.”

            “Sorry. I guess I don’t know yet. I’m having a girl’s night tonight to get some insight from Charlie and the gang. We’ll see how that goes,” I said, running a hand through my hair.

            “It’ll work out, I promise. I’d say you’ve got a decent shot with Dean if you decide to go for it,” he said seriously.

            “Yeah right. Thanks for trying Sam. I gotta go.”

            Sam pulled me into a bear hug and patted my back.

            “Promise you won’t give up just because you think he doesn’t like you okay?”

            “Okay.”

            He let go, walking out of my trailer behind me.

            I drove like a maniac to get back to my hotel. Everyone was supposed to get there around seven, which left me very limited time to get everything ready. Luckily I’d shopped beforehand.

            I laid all the junk food out on the table and grabbed my portable cooler to fill with beer and hard cider before dragging it out into the living room. After a moment of thought I decided to add a few bottles of water to the cooler for when it was time to cut people, myself included, off for the night. I had just changed into leggings and a flannel when there was a knock at the door.

            “Party time!” Charlie and Jo shrieked, pushing past me into the room.

            “Hey guys! Where are Ellen and Jody?” I asked.

            “Mom’s home sick,” Jo said sadly.

            “And Jody couldn’t find a babysitter, so it’s just us!” Charlie announced.

            “That’s too bad. I got so much junk food. No way are we gonna finish it all,” I said.

            “Pfft, do you even know us?” Jo asked, opening a bag of cheese doodles and digging in as if to prove her point.

            “Is there pizza? Because we can’t have a girl’s night without pizza,” Charlie said seriously.

            “I called in the order for a large peperoni and a large veggie before you guys got here. It should be here in like twenty minutes,” I said, plunking down in one of the armchairs.

            “Great! In the mean time, I have a very serious question,” Charlie said.

            “What’s up?” I asked.

            “If you had to choose between Strider and Legolas, who would you pick?”

            The debate that we launched into after that consisted mostly of me defending my love of Strider while Charlie claimed Legolas was superior because he was an elf. Jo laughed through most of it, pelting both of us with cheese doodles.

            Two hours later we were barely picking at the junk food, pretty much too full to move. We were sprawled out on the floor, refusing to move.

            “Alright. I think I’ve waited an appropriate amount to ask this. Why the need for the girl’s night,” Jo asked, attempting to roll onto her side to look at me. After a second she gave up and opted for nudging me with her foot until I answered.

            “Okay, um, it’s-it’s about Dean,” I said quietly, nibbling my bottom lip.

            “What’s the problem? I thought you guys were friends now,” Charlie said, managing to pull herself into an upright position.

            “There’s nothing wrong really, it’s just that…I think I’m starting to have feelings for him,” I admitted.

            “Oh. I see,” Jo said, sitting up and giving me a look.

            “What?” I asked.

            “Should we tell her?” Charlie asked.

            “Tell me what?”

            “Look, Dean can be kind of a playboy,” Jo said, handing Charlie and I each a hard cider.

            “Yeah. I know,” I said.

            “We just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Charlie said.

            “Y-you really think he’d play me?”  

            “It’s hard to say,” Jo admitted.

            “But you know what?” Charlie asked, scooching closer and giving my knee a squeeze. “I’ve never seen him bring a girl coffee before. Hell, forget just girls. I’ve never seen him bring _anyone_ coffee.”

            “Really?” I asked, trying to fight back a goofy grin.

            Jo smacked me in the face with a pillow.

            “Don’t get all gooey on us now! You’re not the only one with guy problems,” she grumbled.

            “He still hasn’t made a move?” Charlie asked in surprise.

            “Nope. Nothing.”

            “Wait, who?” I asked

            “Um…Cas,” she said sheepishly.

            “You like Cas!”

            “Shh! Not so loud!”

            “Jo, who the hell is gonna hear it. We’re the only ones here,” Charlie said, rolling her eyes.

            “You know he likes you too right?” I asked, snagging another slice of pizza now that my stomach had settled a little

            “See, I thought he did too, but that man can not take a damn hint! I mentioned I didn’t have plans on Saturday and nothing. Not even a coffee invite.”

            “Maybe you should ask him out,” Charlie suggested.

            “And make an ass out of myself if he says no? No thanks.”

            The rest of the night passed with easy conversation and mass amounts of giggling. By the time we all crashed, I was feeling a little better about things with Dean. Of course I still had no idea how to tell him. Meh, I’ll figure it out later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 

Addison’s POV

 

            Charlie and Jo both had to get up early the next morning, so when I woke up they had already left. I grinned when I ambled into the living room and saw they had cleaned up a fair share of the mess before they had to run off. My phone buzzed just as I plunked down on the couch.

            “Hello?” I answered, reaching to grab the TV remote with my free hand.

            “Hey, it’s Dean.”

            I scrambled to sit up, dropping the remote in the process.

            “Oh! Um, hi!”

            Smooth Addison, very smooth.

            “I didn’t wake you did I?” he asked.

            “Nope. I’ve been awake for a while. What’s up?”

            “I was wondering if you had plans tonight.”

            My eyes widened and I had to take a second to calm my racing heart.

            “No, I-I don’t have plans.”

            “Awesome. Sam and Jess wanted to go out to dinner tonight and they asked me to see if you wanted to come too,” he explained.

            “Oh. Yeah, sure, sounds fun,” I said, trying to hide my disappointment. It’s not like hanging out as a group wouldn’t be fun, but generally when a guy asks if you’re free, it means he wants to ask you out. I told myself to get a grip.

            “We were gonna go to the Roadhouse. Have you been before?” he asked.

            “Yep. Sam and I went for lunch a while back.”

            “Cool. Do you, uh, want me to pick you up?”

            “Nah, it’s okay. I’ll meet you there. What time?” I asked.

            “Seven work for you?”

            “Sounds great. See you then.”

            “Alright. See ya.”

            I hung up the phone, smacking myself in the forehead. Why the hell did I turn down his offer to pick me up? This is why I’m single. I sighed, turning on the TV to distract myself until it was time to get ready.

            A few hours later I had almost my entire wardrobe spread out around the room, trying to figure out what to wear. We were going to the Roadhouse so I didn’t need anything super dressy, but I still wanted to look nice. Then again, Dean’s seen me in ripped jeans, t-shirts, and flannels with messy hair and a face caked with fake blood, so pretty much anything a choose would be a step up.

            I ended up in a pair of black leggings and a grey knit sweater. On my feet were my black doc martins that I folded down so the flower pattern on the insides was visible. My hair was sort of cooperating today, the dark waves actually going in the direction they were supposed to, so I didn’t bother with the hat I usually paired with this outfit. A quick glance at the clock told me it was time to get my ass in gear, so I grabbed my keys and my purse, before booking it out the door.

            The drive to the Roadhouse went by quickly, with me giving myself a pep talk the whole way. It was just Dean. Nothing to freak out about I told myself as I pushed the door open, searching for their table. Sam spotted me first, waving me over. I realized as I made my way over that Sam and Jess were sitting on one side, which left the spot next to Dean open for me. Shit.

            “Hey,” I greeted, sliding into the booth.

            “Hey,” Dean said, offering a small smile.

            The butterflies in my stomach were going fucking crazy. I tried to shake it off, turning to Sam and Jess.

            “Thanks for inviting me,” I said.

            “It was Dean’s idea,” Sam said, looking smug.

            I glanced over at Dean, whose cheeks seemed a little redder than usual.

            “Bitch,” he said, glaring at Sam.

            “Jerk,” Sam replied, still smirking.

            “I ordered you a beer by the way. Hope you don’t mind,” Dean said.

            “Oh, thanks. It’s what I was gonna order anyway,” I said, taking a sip of the beer in front of me.

            “So how have you been Addy?” Jess asked.

            “Pretty good. Work always keeps me busy, but I don’t mind.”

            “Speaking of work, I loved the latest episode!” she gushed.

            I blushed. The latest episode was the one with the sex between Dean and I, uh, I mean Jensen and Piper.

            “Oh. T-thanks. I’m glad you liked it,” I said, biting my lip nervously.

            “Are we all set to order?” the waitress, Sarah, asked, bouncing over with a huge grin on her face.

            “I’ll have the cobb salad with Italian dressing please,” Sam said.

            “Always with the rabbit food,” Dean scoffed.

            “I’ll have the chicken parmesan,” Jess said, rolling her eyes at the boys. 

            I giggled at the look on her face, schooling my expression with the waitress turned to me.

            “I’ll have the bacon cheese burger with caramelized onions and blue cheese please.”

            “Regular fries or curly?”

            “Curly please.”

            “Alright. And for you?” she asked, giving Dean a smile that in my opinion bordered on flirty.

            “I’ll have the same thing she ordered,” he said.

            Her smile faltered slightly as she wrote it down quickly before turning on her heel and heading for the kitchen.

            “What is it with you guys and burgers?” Sam asked.

            “If you have to ask that question, you’ve clearly never had a decent burger,” I said.

            Dean nodded in agreement. I turned my attention to Jess, who wanted my opinion on baby names, missing the look Sam was sending Dean.

            “Do you think Cas will ever ask Jo out?” Sam asked, as we were all finishing up our meals.

            “I’m not sure. He really should. She’s been waiting for him to ask her for months,” I said, dipping my last curly fry into a glob of ketchup.

            “Yeah. He should make a move before someone else does,” Sam said, sending Dean a pointed look.

            “He’s probably just not sure what to say,” Dead replied, sounding a little defensive.

            “Well, she’s a great girl. If he doesn’t get a move on, he might miss his chance,” Sam pointed out.

            I looked at Jess, tilting my head in confusion. She just shrugged, shaking her head at them.

            “Are we interested in dessert tonight?” Sarah asked, coming back over with that same damn smile, that was still turned on Dean despite the fact she was addressing the whole table.

            “None for me thanks,” Sam said, patting his belly.

            “I’ll have the chocolate lava cake,” Jess said, “with loads of whipped cream.”

            “What are the chances that pie on the counter is apple?” I asked.

            “It is apple! Would you like a slice?” she asked.

            “Definitely.”

            “Whipped cream or ice cream?”

            “Ice cream. Vanilla please.”

            Dean sighed.

            “You’ve gotta stop stealing my orders. It makes it look like I’m copying you,” he whined.

            “So the same for you then?” Sarah asked.

            “Yeah, please.”

            “Those’ll be right out,” she said cheerily, hurrying off to the kitchen.

            My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, checking to see if it was actually important.

            “Oops. Sorry guys. It’s Cas,” I said, getting up from the booth.

            “Why’s Cas calling you?” Dean asked.

            I shrugged, heading outside so I didn’t disturb anyone.

            “Hey Cas, what’s up?” I asked.

            “I-I think I made a mistake,” he said, sounding completely freaked out.

            “What happened?”

            “I asked Jo out.”

            “You did? Did she say yes?”

            “Yes she did,” he said solemnly.

            “Okay I’m not seeing the problem here.”

            “I have been on very few dates in my life. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

            “Oh I see. Well there’s not much I can help you with right now. How about we meet up before work on Monday and I’ll coach you through it,” I suggested, trying to hold back a chuckle.

            “Yes, that would be helpful. Thank you.”

            “Anytime Cas. I gotta go, but I promise it’s gonna be fine. Think you can make it until Monday?” I asked.

            “I’ll try.”

            “You’re gonna be okay. Text me later if you’re still freaking out. Later Cas.”

            “Goodbye.”

            I hung up, giggling to myself as I headed back inside. There was a big ass slice of pie with a scoop of ice cream on top waiting at my seat.

            “What did Cas want?” Sam asked.

            “He finally asked Jo out and he was kind of freaking out a little,” I explained.

            “Did you talk him off the ledge?” Jess asked.

            “Yep. For now at least.”

            “Hopefully he doesn’t drink an entire liquor store this time,” Dean joked.

            “Ha! Yeah that wasn’t a fun time,” Sam said, shaking his head.

            Jess and I spent the rest of the evening discussing baby names. She was pretty set on Sheppard, but Sam was a big fan of Thomas, so they were still undecided. Sarah came by a little while later with two separate checks; One for Sam and Jess and apparently one for Dean and I. Before I could fish out my wallet Dean was laying down his card and handing it back to her.

            “I was gonna—

            I started.

            “Nope. I dragged you out tonight, so it’s on me,” he said, giving me a look that left no room for arguing.

            “Fine,” I grumbled, sliding out of the booth before we all headed outside.

            I shivered at the cool night air. Dean slipped off his leather jacket, draping it around my shoulders. I looked at him questioningly.

            “You’re cold,” he said simply.

            “Yeah, but my cars right there,” I pointed out.

            “Just wear the damn jacket. You can give it back to me on Monday.”

            “Thank you,” I said quietly.

            I turned to say goodbye to Sam and Jess, but they were already gone. Stupid meddling little brother.

            “Well goodnight I guess,” Dean said, leaning against his car.

            “Yeah. Goodnight,” I said, smiling and waving before I climbed into my car.

            I shoved the key in the ignition and turned. Nothing…Oh shit. I tried again. Still nothing. I pulled the key back out, took a deep breath, and then tried again. Nope. I sighed, bonking my head on the steering wheel. A knock on my window startled me.

            “You having car trouble?” Dean asked.

            “Yeah. It won’t start,” I said, climbing back out.

            “Told you this car was a piece of crap.”

            “It’s a rental!”

            “I know, I know. It’s fine, I’ll give you a ride and you can call the company tomorrow.”

            “You sure you don’t mind driving me?” I asked.

            Dean rolled his eyes, not even dignifying that with a response as he opened the passenger side door for me.

            We passed the drive in comfortable silence. I was still a little chilly, but I resisted the urge to snuggle deeper into his jacket. When we pulled up to my hotel I was a little sad that the evening was over.

            “Thanks for the ride,” I said, hand on the door handle.

            “Uh, Addy wait,” Dean said, stopping me before I could get out.

            “What’s up?” I asked, closing the door.

            “I wanted to, um, to tell you…” he trailed off.

            “Tell me what?”

            “That…nevermind. Forget it.”

            “Um, okay,” I said, moving to open the door again.

            “No, wait!”

            “Dude, are you telling me something or not?”

            “I’m sorry!”

            “Sorry? About what?”

            “Everything. I still feel like a dick for how I treated you when you first got here,” he said.

            Huh, that sounded like a little bit of a cop out. Not what I was expecting.

            “Dean, I forgave you that night we had dinner at Sam and Jess’s place. You don’t have to keep beating yourself up,” I told him seriously.

            “I know, I just feel bad. With everything that happened with my Mom,” he paused, swallowing hard.

            “You don’t have to tell me Dean, it’s okay,” I assured him.

            “No, I want to. It’s just kind of hard to put into words I guess. Um, I know Sam told you a little bit about it, but I’m not sure he told you I was there the night she died,” I said quietly.        

            “You were?”

            “Yeah. She called me over for dinner. Sam couldn’t make it, so it was just us. She lived in an old house and we’d been trying to get her to move for ages. We were worried it might cave in on her, when what we should have been worried about was faulty wiring.”

            “Oh Dean,” I murmured, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

            “I got the call at four in the morning and at first I didn’t believe it. Hell I was just there. But I called Sammy and we headed over and sure enough, her house was all charred and black.”

            “I’m so sorry.”

            “She was trying to get out, but a shelf fell on her,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

            We sat in silence for a while as everything sunk in. No wonder he had such a rough time. I swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

            “I know it’s hard to believe when people tell you they know how you feel, but I really do.”

            “What do you mean?” he asked.

            “When I was sixteen my older brother, Charlie, got in a car crash with a drunk driver. He was killed on impact,” I whispered.

            “Oh…saying I’m sorry for your loss doesn’t seem like enough,” Dean said, surprising me by putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

            “It was six years ago and I’m still not completely okay. I don’t think I ever will be. He was my hero.”

            Dean nodded, his thumb rubbing slow circles on my shoulder. When I felt myself starting to doze off I pushed away.

            “I better head inside before I fall asleep on you,” I said, trying to sound light hearted.

            Dean just smiled sadly.

            “Yeah. I’ll see you at work on Monday.”

            “Thanks again for the ride.”

            “Anytime Addy.”

            In a split second decision I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his cheek in a brief kiss. Before he could respond I was out the door and halfway across the parking lot. As soon as I was back to the safety of my room I was dialing Charlie’s number. Hope she was ready for lots of freaking out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 

Addison’s POV

 

            I was up early the next morning, going over every detail of last night’s events as I drove to work to help Cas with his date. Dean wanted to tell me something before I got out of his car, and I had a feeling that talking about his mom wasn’t the original plan. I tried not to overthink it as I got out of the car and headed to set to meet up with Cas.

            It was still early enough that almost no one was there, so we could use the table and chairs in the dingy motel set to practice.

            “Morning Cas,” I greeted, taking in his slightly bedraggled appearance. “Did you sleep at all this weekend?”

            “Very little,” he admitted gruffly.

            “You didn’t go drinking any liquor stores did you?” I teased.

            “Oh no, they told you,” he groaned.

            “Don’t worry, there was no context. All I got was that you got positively plastered.”

            “Yes. Jo had a date with a guest star, Benny. I thought I’d lost my chance, so I went on a bender,” he said, complete with air quotes.

            “Well, luck for you it didn’t work out. She’s all yours,” I assured him.

            “Provided I don’t embarrass myself tonight,” he grumbled.

            “That my friend is why I’m here. First things first, where are you taking her?”

            “Out to dinner. I thought that was the safest option,” he said seriously.

            “Good choice. Alright, when you get to the restaurant, pull her chair out for her.”

            “Right.”

            He came around to my side and pulled out the chair for me. I thanked him, sitting down and smiling.

            “What’s next?” he asked.

            “Next you guys just talk,” I said.

            “B-but what do we talk about? What if I say something wrong? What if—

            “Cas, you’ve got to relax. It’s Jo. You see her everyday. She already knows you. Plus she’s a chatterbox, so I would imagine she’d lead the conversation. And speaking of leading, you should take her to a restaurant with a dance floor.”

            “Dancing?” Cas asked, paling at the thought.

            “She loves to dance,” I explained.

            “I-I’ve never danced. I don’t know how,” he stuttered.

            “It’s a good thing I used to take dance lessons then isn’t it?”

            I hopped up from the table, taking Cas’s hand and dragging him away from the set a little so we had more space.

            “Put one hand on my waist and use to other to hold my hand,” I instructed.

            Cas did as he was told, though I could feel his hands shaking. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and started to sway slowly.

            “See, it’s not so hard,” I said, smiling as he started to sway as well. “Here, try spinning me.”

            Cas lifted his arm up so I could turn under it, before returning to our original position.

            “Good, now let go of my waist so I can spin out and then pull me back into a dip. Does that make sense?”

            “Yes, I think I get it.”

            It was a little awkward and jerky, but he managed a successful spin out and dip.

            “Okay, I think we’re good on the dancing. Anything else you’re worried about?”

            “Yes. Though I’m not sure if I can really ask for your help.”

            “Why? What is it?”

            “The goodnight kiss,” he mumbled, frowning.

            I couldn’t help it; I busted up laughing at the serious look on his face. His frown deepened and he narrowed his eyes at me.

            “I’m sorry Cas, I don’t mean to laugh. You just looked so serious,” I explained, trying to school my expression.

            “Well, it’s a serious matter,” he said defensively.

            “I know, I know, I’m sorry. Do you want me to help you?” I asked.

            “I can’t ask you to—

            “Cas, I’m an actor. I’ve had to kiss people onscreen. I don’t mind coaching you though a food first date kiss.”

            “As long as you’re sure.”

            “I’m sure. Let’s do this.”

            Cas nodded, stepping closer. His hands twitched at his sides.

            “Hands on my hips Cas.”

            “R-right. I know that,” he said, placing his hands gently on my hips.

            I brought my arms up to rest lightly around his neck. He gulped, leaning down and hesitantly pressing his lips against mine. He pulled away a abruptly, clearly nervous.

            “That’s it?” I asked.

            “Was it bad?”

            “No, it’s not that it was bad. It’s just that, you didn’t really get into it. Like…like this.”

            I yanked him forward by his tie, bringing our lips together firmly. One of his hands came up to rest on my cheek as he tilted his head to the side, sliding his lips against mine gingerly. He pulled back a moment later, slightly out of breath.

            “Better?” he asked.

            “Much,” I said, giving his arm a nudge.

            Cas and I both jumped at a loud “splat!” I turned to see Dean standing there with one cup of coffee in his hand. The other had crashed to the floor. His eyes were wide and they kept shifting from me to Cas before he turned and stalked off set.

            “What up with him?” I asked.

            “You told him you were helping me practice right? He knows that wasn’t real.”

            “Actually, I’m not sure I mentioned that. But he knows you like Jo, so why would he get pissed off.”

            Cas shrugged, patting my arm as Samandriel came running past to tell us it was time to head to wardrobe and makeup. I hurried over to Becky, eager for her to finish so I could go talk to Dean.   

            “Becky, hurry up,” I whined as she dabbed at my face with various makeup sponges.

            “You can’t rush perfection!”

            “But I—

            “Yeah, I know, you have to go make goo-goo eyes at Dean. You can go as soon as I finish, now hold still and hush!” she ordered.

            “I’m not—

            “Hush!”

            I sighed, resigning myself to my fate and letting her finish her job without further complaint.

            When I finally made it to set Dean was already there, looking very irritable, with a concerned Sam by his side.

            “Hey guys, everything okay?” I asked.

            “Um…” Sam trailed off when Dean shot him a look, before he turned his glare on me.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing,” Dean grumbled.

            “Well it’s obviously something. Come on, spill,” I prompted.

            “It’s none of your business!” he snapped.

I stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. Dean hadn’t been on such a short

fuse since before that night at Sam and Jess’s. What the hell?

            “What’s your problem?” I asked, temper rising.

            “I don’t have a problem. You just waltz over here asking what’s wrong when you know damn well what’s wrong! I don’t know why you even bothered asking. It’s not like you care,” he snarled.

            “Of course I care Dean! We’re friends!”

            “Friends. Right,” he laughed bitterly.

            “Dean man, why don’t you listen to what she has to say? Isn’t a little premature to yell are her,” Sam said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dena shrugged it off, eyes narrowing.

            “I don’t want to talk to her. I thought she…but she doesn’t. I was wrong,” he said coldly. “And I can’t deal with it right now.”

            “What did I do?” I asked, bottom lip quivering.

            Dean looked guilty for a moment before he shook his head, staring at the ground. I bit my lip, trying to push back the tears, but it was too late.

            “S-Sam, tell Crowley I need a minute,” I stuttered, speed walking away from set.

            “Alright! Actors to pl—Addy? Where are you going?” Crowley asked as I pushed past him.

            I took off into a run, unable to answer him. When I was safely in my trailer I slid down the door, curling into a ball and letting the tears stream down my cheeks. My heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be strong and put on a brave face. I would be professional with Dean, just like before. But for now I needed to cry. I needed to—

            “Addy?”

            I flinched, scrambling to my feet and pressing my ear against the door.

            “Addy?” the voice asked again.

            Yep. That was Dean.

            “W-what do you want?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

            “Can I come in?” he asked.

            “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

            “Come on. I want to talk to you.”

            “You didn’t want to talk a few minutes ago,” I said, feeling slightly ridiculous talking through the door.

            “I know. God, I’m an idiot. But you know me, I lash out when I’m hurt.”

            “Hurt? How are you hurt?”

            “I’ll tell you if you let me in,” he promised. “Just please. Open the door.”

            I took a breath, brushed a few stray tears from my cheeks and pulled open the door. Dean looked about as broken as I felt. I stepped aside to let him in. He fidgeting nervously, rocking back and forth on his heels.

            “You said you wanted to talk. So talk,” I demanded.

            “Right. Yeah. I just…I should let you know in advance that I suck at this chick flick moment crap.”

            “Tell me something I don’t know,” I said with a scoff.

            “I-I guess I’ll start with saying I’m sorry. For yelling at you. It was uncalled for. You really didn’t deserve it,” he said sincerely.

            “What set you off? What could I possibly have done between last night and this morning to make you hate me again?” I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat threatening to rise up again.

            “Nothing! You didn’t do anything. And God, please don’t think that I hate you, because I don’t. Not even close actually.”

            “Then why—

            “I was jealous okay? I-I saw you kissing Cas and something in me broke. I thought you and I had something, so I didn’t know how do to deal with the empty feeling I was getting, because I really like you. I’m such an asshole. I’m your friend. I’m supposed to be happy for you. Cas is a great guy. He’ll make you happy.”

            I stared at him, eyes wide, as his words settled. Then I burst into a laughing fit. Honestly it was more relief than anything else.

            “Um, I’m pouring my heart out here. This is the most honest I’ve ever been with a woman…ever,” he mumbled, looking at his feet.

            I surged forward, pulling him into a bruising kiss. He got caught up in it just as much as I did, one hand tangling in my hair while the other wrapped securely around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I pulled back, panting, and pressed my forehead against his.

            “What was that?” he asked, stroking my hair.

            “That was me telling you you’re an idiot.”

            “That’s not what it felt like.”

            “You’re right…I should have yelled at you and then kissed you. Do over?”

            “If it’ll make you happy,” he said, smiling.

            “You can’t just say that! It makes me not want to yell at you.”

            “That was kind of the goal. Wait, I still don’t get why you kissed me. You’re distracting me!”

            “I’m distracting you?! Hang on. Back up. We’re starting this over. You’re an idiot!” I said, punching his arm.

            “Hey! Why am I an idiot?” he asked, rubbing his sore arm.

            “I was helping Cas with his date you dumbass. He was nervous he was gonna screw up the goodnight kiss, so I helped him out,” I explained.

            “Oh. So you and Cas aren’t a thing?”

            “Of course not! He likes Jo and I like—

            I cut myself off.

            “You like who?” he asked, grinning.

            “I like you, you ass,” I said, pulling him in for another kiss.

            I felt him smile against my lips and he cupped my face in his hands, kissing me harder. I sighed into the kiss, gripping the sides of his t-shirt. He nipped at my bottom lip before deepening the kiss and pulling me even closer. I ran my hands up his chest, relishing the way his muscles fluttered under my fingers. A knock at the door made us pull apart.

            “Go away Sam!” I yelled.

            “It’s, um, it’s not Sam.”

            I looked at Dean, who shrugged, pulling the door open. There was a man in a FedEx uniform standing there holding…a cat carrier.

            “Delivery for Addison Holmes?”

            “That’s me.”

            “Sign here,” he said, handing me a clipboard.

            I signed quickly and thrust the clipboard back at him. He handed me the carrier. Peering inside I was met by two very excitedly mewling kitties.

            “Have a nice day,” the man said as he headed back to his truck. Dean pulled the door shut, smiling at me.

            “My kitties! How did—

            “I may have called your Mom the other day to ask if she would help me get them here,” he said sheepishly.

            I set the carrier down, letting the kitties out. They were on my in a second, mewling and purring in my face.

            “I can’t believe you did this!”

            Dean sat behind me so I could lean against him and nuzzled my neck.

            “Well, I was planning on telling you how I felt and I was prepared to bribe you with your cats if necessary.”

            “You didn’t need the cats, but I’m glad you got them here anyway,” I said, leaning back and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

            “You realize Sam is gonna give us the biggest I told you so on the planet right?” Dean warned.

            “Yeah. We should probably just get it over with,” I sighed, begrudgingly setting the kitties down.

            Dean got to his feet, holding out his hand for me to take. I grinned, letting him pull me to my feet, then laced our fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze.

            “Let’s do this.”


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue (One Year Later)

 

Addison’s POV

 

            “Look, I’m just saying that if we happened to do a cross over with Vampire Diaries, we’d gank their asses,” Dean said.

            “Hey! I happen to like that show,” Jess said, tossing a pillow at Dean’s head.

            “Why did I marry you again?” Sam asked, rocking their baby boy, Thomas Sheppard Winchester, back and forth.

            “Because you’d crash and burn without me,” she said, smiling up at him.

            Jo giggled at them, stretching her legs across Cas’s lap. Cas rested his hands on her legs, smiling shyly at her.

            I leaned against the doorframe, a beer in each hand, watching my quirky little family. Dean turned around, waving me over. Grinning, I handed him one of the beers and plunked down next to him on the couch.

            “Thanks babe,” he said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

            “You’re getting up next time,” I told him, taking a swig of beer.

            “Hey, I hear you guys have kittens,” Jo piped up.

            “Indeed we do,” I said.

            “Where are they hiding?”

            “I’ll get them!”

            Dean hopped up and hurried out of the room. I laughed at his eagerness to show them off. He came back a moment later, carrying a cat bed that held four squirming balls of fur.

            “Here they are,” he announce, walking around the room so everyone could scoop one of the kittens.

            “They’re so cute!” jess squealed, holding one up to her face so she could kiss his nose.

            “That one’s Gambit,” I told her.

            “Like…from X-Men?” Sam asked.

            “Yes.”

            “Pfft, nerd,” he scoffed.

            “Oh, shut up Moose,” I teased.

            “Here you go Jo, this one’s Leia,” Dean said, handing her a tiny black and white kitten.

            “Did you name all of them after nerdy things?” she asked, cooing at the kitten.

            “Maybe,” Dean mumbled, handing a cat to Cas.

            “That’s Arwin,” I said proudly.

            “Like—

            “Yes, like Lord of the Rings!” Dean snapped, taking his seat next to me on the couch and scooping up the remaining kitten.

            “What’s that one’s name?” Sam asked.

            “I don’t want to tell you. You’ll just laugh,” Dean grumbled.

            “We won’t,” Jess promised, crossing her heart.

            “Bucky. His name’s Bucky,” I said.

            “Who the hell is Bucky?” Sam asked.

            “James Buchanan Barnes? The winter soldier? Ringing any bells?” Dean asked.

            “Oh! From those superhero movies right?”

            “Marvel movies Sam, and if you haven’t seem them then I’m putting Captain America in right now.”

            There was a beat of silence.

            “Wait…have any of you seen the Marvel movies?’ I asked.

            Cas stared down at the kitten in his lap, while Jo pretended to check her phone. Sam bounced Thomas and Jess shrugged, munching on Pringles.

            “None of you!” I spazzed.

            Dean was off the couch in a second, kitten still in hand and threw in the first Captain America.

            “Who’s Captain America?” I heard Cas whisper to Jo.        

            “Worlds first super hero Cas. And by far the coolest,” I told him, snuggling into Dean’s side.

            “Best hero ever,” Dean agreed, wrapping his arm around me.

            “Two nerds in love. Is there anything more adorable?” Jess asked.

            Dean grinned, leaning down and nuzzling my neck before kissing me softly. I wound my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and kissing back harder.

            “Okay, okay! The cuteness is gone. You guys are disgusting,” Jo groaned, rolling her eyes.

            Dean and I pulled away from the kiss, laughing. I turned my attention to the movie, resting my head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. He stroked my hair, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

            Minerva hopped up into my lap, followed closely by Severus. Paws placed gingerly on my chest, Minerva mewled and pulled, nuzzling my cheek. I kissed her furry cheek and leaned close to her ear to whisper.

            “Yeah…I’m happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
